Konoha High's Ups and Downs
by UchihaKyoko
Summary: Welcome back to Konoha High! Our friends are jr.s now, and there is plenty to worry about. Romance, fangirls, and schemes! Who knew that high schoolers could be so devious? RxR please! First high school fic. pairings: sasusaku, nejiten, shikaino,naruhina
1. A New Year

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

**INNERS**

SAKURA'S POV

Sakura sat up in her bed, totally exhausted.

"SAKURA!!!" she heard her mother scream.

"I'M AWAKE YOU INSANE WOMAN!" she screeched in response. "JUST 'CUZ IT'S THE FIRT DAY OF SCHOOL DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN-"

'_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up Sakura… it's what day now??'_

**FIRST DAY! WOO! SASUKE-KUN HERE I COME!**

Sakura rummaged through her dresser for a little bit until finding the perfect outfit. She found a white skirt that would go to mid-thigh and a pink spaghetti-strap halter top with a white flower at the bottom.

It was true. She hadn't seen anyone the past summer, on account of the crazy summer job she'd taken. Sure, Sakura had seen Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, but they were obvious! She missed the guys.

"Ah," she smiled, "Time to get ready to see the boys!"

INO'S POV

Ino had been up for an hour by the time Sakura had gotten up. Her type of "beauty" took a long time to prepare for! She looked in the mirror, applying the perfect amount of mascara, as usual.

She stood back and admired what she saw in the full-length mirror in front of her. Her purple midriff clung tightly to her curves, showing how well developed she really was. She hooked her silver belt around the extremely short mini-skirt she was wearing.

Ino sat on her couch to briefly put on her knee-high black boots and ran out the door, with only one thought in her mind.

'_Shika!'_

TENTEN'S POV

Tenten stretched lazily on her bed. There was no way she was getting up.

'_Hell no! I was up 'till 3 last night. I am NOT getting up._'

**HELLO! LAZY ASS? YEAH, YOU!**

'_Oh, God. What the hell do you want?!'_

**I'M HERE TO REMIND YOU TODAY IS THE BEGINNING OF SCHOOL. HELLOOOO HYUUGA NEJI!!!**

Tenten bolted up.

"Neji!"

She hurried to her closet to find the perfect thing to wear.

The brown-haired girl finally emerged from her closet, very pleased. She had a black t-shirt on that read, "TOUGH" on the front in rhinestones. This went perfectly with her green short-shorts and black knee-high converse.

HINATA'S POV

Hinata had been up for a very long while, preparing breakfast for her sister and father. She placed some onigiri on the breakfast table along with some natto. She smiled to herself, about to leave.

"Oi!" Hanabi's voice rang out. "Thanks for the breakfast Nee-Chan!"

Hinata waved to her sister and continued out the door for her long walk to school. She looked down at her clothes, double-checking that everything looked fine for a "special someone".

Her baby blue flip-flops stood out against her denim capris. She was, obviously very modest about her body and she knew it. Her friends wore shorts and mini-skirts, while she could barely manage shorts that went down to her knees. Hanabi had convinced her to wear a very pretty white tank top with bright blue buttons running up and down the straps.

She smiled, realizing just how cute she looked and hoped she wasn't the only one who saw just how much she had changed over the summer.

"Naruto-kun…"

AT KONOHA HIGH

Sakura nearly sprinted off the bus with Ino stuck very close to her side. They met up with Tenten and Hinata soon after. (A/N: Tenten and Hinata share a neighborhood so they walk to school together, same with Sakura and Ino, except they ride the bus)

"Tenten! Hinata! OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS LOOK SO FAB!!" Ino screamed, embracing them. The other girls shook their heads, assured that everyone on campus was staring at them now.

"Th-thank you Ino-chan, but people are s-staring." Hinata whispered wishing people would look away already.

When Ino let go, Tenten pried her off the two. "I love you, too Ino, girl, but we need air!" she laughed.

Ino laughed along and Sakura finally stepped into the picture. She had seen Tenten the day before, but Hinata had been rarely seen the past summer.

"Hinata!" Sakura looked her up and down with Ino. "You look so different! I can't put my finger on it… but I like it!"

Hinata smiled. "Thank you."

"Well!" Ino clapped her hands together. "To the boys, am I correct?"

They nodded and said together, "To the boys!"

"TOO LATE!" an obnoxious voice filled the girls ears. (A/N: In ther words, they're all thinking, OW!!!!!!!!!) "WE BEAT YOU HERE!"

Hinata's face turned an interesting shade of red. "N-Naruto-Kun!"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura rang out happily.

"Yo,"

"Shikamaru!" Ino ran to him.

"So, I'm last then…?"

"Shut up Neji!" Tenten playfully punched his arm.

The eight stood in front of each other just smiling. (excluding Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru, who just smirked)

Before they could say anymore, the warning bell rang. They all looked at their schedules (A/N: I guess they got them in the mail or something.) and then at each other.

"Kakashi, eh?" Sasuke sighed. "He's so late. Do we really even have to go? I don't want to."

The girls looked at each other and smirked.

"What's this?" Ino teased. "The GREAT Uchiha… complaining?"

"Eh…? Teme?" Naruto looked clueless… again.

Not particularly wanting to explain, Sakura tuned to leave. The others shrugged and followed.

(Okay, about 4 classes have passed; it's lunch)

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" Naruto chanted.

Sasuke punched his head and he fell over, face first.

"TEME!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Tch, troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

The girls slouched. "Don't you guys say anything different…EVER?" Tenten complained of them.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"No."

Just as Sakura was going to say something, of course, Karin burst through.

"Sakura!" she exclaimed. "Thanks for keeping my _boyfriend_ company! But you and your flat chest can go now."

_WHY THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH! _

**Let's murder her. NO, really, LET'S FUCKING MURDER HER!**

"B-boyfriend?" Sakura got out.

Karin hung all over Sasuke. "Duh!"

"Get the fuck off me, Karin." Sasuke threw her off. "I hate you."

"Aww, you don't mean that!"

"Yeah, I do," he glared at her. "Now fuck off."

Sakura smiled a very wide smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. He smirked.

"Uh, guys?" Hinata tugged at her cousin's sleeve.

Neji looked at his cousin. "Eh…? Hinata-sama? What is it?"

She pointed to Karin's group of fan-sluts, **ahem,** I mean, fangirls.

Mai. (Neji's fangirl) Tenten glared.

"Oh Neeeeeeeeejiiiiiiiiii-kuuuuuun!" she yelled out. He put a hand out before she even reached him. Tenten cracked her knuckles.

"No. Hell no." he said rather coldly. Mai, being the devious but sensitive girl she was, ran off crying. Tenten put her fists down and laughed.

Yoko. (Naruto's fangirl) Hinata GLARED. YEAH!

"Naruto-kun! How about a kiss-" she puckered her lips. Naruto shook his head. Hinata, if a bit more impulsive and confident, would've punched her.

"Go fuck yourself, Yoko!" he screamed. Hinata gave way to a weak smile.

She pouted (trying to be cute) and he only glared at her.

"GO. FUCK. YOURSELF!"

Hotaru. (Shikamaru's fangirl)

"Shikama-" she didn't even get to finish. Ino punched her in the face. Everyone dropped the arguments (or rather, the boys dissing the fangirls) and their mouths opened, gaping.

"ALL OF YOU DAMNED FANGIRLS! FUCK OFF! THEY HATE YOU!" Ino screamed, and the whole cafeteria laughed at the annoying fangirls. They ran in the bathroom from shame. Everyone patted Ino on the back, saying how good she did. She smiled proudly.

"_Attention all students,"_ a voice sounded over the intercom. _"There will be a school dance this Friday; a welcoming back to Konoha High. You will be expected to dress semi-formal and APROPRIATLY."_ She coughed purposely (this is TSUNADE by the way! So she's on Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten's side!) _"Cough Karin! Yoko! Hotaru! Mai!"_ She could be heard laughing. _ "That is all!"_

Everyone laughed at the mention of their classmate's slutty clothes. Over the intercom.

The boys huddled up as the girls mocked the fangirls.

"A dance, eh?" Neji muttered.

"Heh. Troublesome." Shikamaru smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, too.

"I'M ASKING HINATA!" Naruto yelled, almost loud enough for her to hear.

Neji looked at them. "We all know who each one of us is going to ask, right?"

The boys nodded.

"Tomorrow, okay?" Sasuke suggested.

The others nodded again.

_**A/N.**_

WOOOOO! What a long chapter! Sorry, it might be boring, it gets more interesting, though, I swear! Next two chapters will be them getting asked to the dance.

Chapter 2- Naruto asks Hinata

Neji asks Tenten

Chapter 3- Shikamaru asks Ino

Sasuke asks Sakura

THANKS! Please review!


	2. Hinata and Tenten's Dates

Disclaimer- I STILL don't own Naruto

Hinata walked into her first class with a shy smile. Her face was slightly red, the blue skirt she was wearing stopping mid-thigh. (**A/N: **Hanabi's completely replaced her wardrobe, so this was what she had) Her white halter-top also did her a justice, with the accenting blue rhinestones down the sides.

Naruto caught a glimpse of her, doing a double take.

'_She…. She looks…! HOLY CRAP…!' _he thought, his jaw dropping open.

Hinata saw Naruto staring at her. She turned a very deep red and rushed over to the girls.

"Hinata…?!" Sakura stared in astonishment. "Is that you?!?"

She blushed more and nodded. "H-hai…" she gasped. "I-is it horrible? Do you th-think I look h-horrible??"

Ino and Tenten laughed. "No way!" they screamed.

Sakura looked up as an orange shirt appeared before them. "Eh…? Naruto?"

He blushed a little and held out a note, almost too fast to see his arm shooting at Hinata. She looked up at him, a little clueless, and took it. He looked at her a moment and smiled before running off.

"This has to be big!" Tenten exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Ten-chan?" Hinata looked up at her. (Hinata was the only one sitting in a desk at the moment)

"She's right!" Ino exclaimed. "Naruto hasn't been THAT quiet in… well…" she pretended to count on her finger. "EVER!"

Hinata blushed again, deeper than ever. "Wh-wh-what do you th-think N-naruto-kun wants?"

"LET'S FIND OUT!" Sakura punched the air.

Hinata nodded, opening the letter, which had been sealed with a fox sticker.

_**WITH THE BOYS**_

"Naruto," Neji looked at him.

Naruto was nervously pacing. He looked up at Neji, his eyes full of worry. "Yeah?"

"Break her heart, I break your neck." He said protectively.

"Hn," Sasuke folded his arms. (**A/N:** Wondering where the teacher is? It's first period, that's right, Kakashi's class)

Scowling a bit at Sasuke's less-than-enthusiastic attitude, Naruto stopped pacing. "I'm more worried about her breaking mine."

Shikamaru stirred a bit. Pulling his head up, he looked at his friend. "Calm yourself, Naruto. Look over at her."

Naruto looked at the other side of the room. I was true. The girls were smirking and Hinata was blushing so much, it looked at though someone had painted her face red.

Naruto smiled. He smiled SO MUCH, he thought he might burst.

_**THOSE SAME MOMENTS, WITH THE GIRLS**_

Hinata unfolded the letter. She felt the blood rush to her head quickly.

_Hinata-chan,_

_I'm going to say this quick. I… like you…! It's true, it really is! Will you go to the dance with me?_

_Naruto_

Hinata almost fainted. He LIKED her! He wanted to go to the dance with her! The girls hovered over her, reading the short-but-sweet letter, which was decorated in hearts.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screeched. "HINATA!"

She blushed deeper, then looked at Naruto who had apparently been observing along with the other boys. She shook herself and nodded to him.

Naruto beamed and jumped for joy while the guys patted his back.

She was so wrapped up in him, Hinata hadn't noticed the girls dancing around her.

"Hina-chan! Hina-chan! You have a BOYFRIEND!" they chanted.

It was true. She thought about the word "boyfriend". She smiled and the blush left her face. It was a truly happy feeling. Someone cared about her. It made her feel… confident… social… empowered.

They didn't leave each other's sides or did they let go of the other's hand for the rest of the day.

**AROUND LUNCH**

The eight friends walked down the hallway, Naruto and Hinata clasping hands. (They earned their fair share of glares from fangirls and fanboys)

They joked and laughed, occasionally teasing Naruto and Hinata's new relationship.

Tenten couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy towards them. She knew she wanted to be that way with Neji, there was no denying it.

_If only…_ she sighed.

Neji stared at Tenten. He noticed her outfit; it made her look stunning.

She wore denim daisy-dukes, which he usually didn't like, but Tenten made him think he did. (on her anyways…) Her shirt was red and "off-the-shoulder". He didn't really care about shoes, only the petite body that fit so tight into the clothes she was wearing. He saw her sigh; she looked a tad depressed.

_Hm… I guess I'll ask during lunch. _Neji thought and shrugged to himself.

They arrived in the lunchroom, which was packed with people.

"MAN!" Ino clutched her stomach.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, trying to sound annoyed, and failing, he only sounded concerned.

"IT'S PACKED! I'm sooo hungry." She told him.

Sasuke scoffed and Sakura laughed.

"What?!" she turned to them.

"Hn."

"Well, you're the one who held us up," Sakura said.

"Did not!" Ino protested.

Tenten shrugged. "You made us wait for your to lace up your boot. And that thing's freakin' huge."

Neji laughed. Everyone else did too, except Ino, who pouted.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Yoko's voice rang out.

He put a hand in front of her. "No Yoko. Me and Hinata are together. So I'm going to make this clear: GO DIE."

She gasped. "YOU WILL BE MINE! And you," she turned to Hinata. "Don't try fooling yourself, bitch. Naruto-kun WILL be mine. And what will happen to you? Well, you'll end up a slut selling her body, and I will laugh."

Tears ran down Hinata's face. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten reached to punch her, but Neji stopped them.

"NEJI! What're you-" Tenten asked, but then saw his seriously pissed face.

Neji glared threateningly at Yoko. "This one's mine."

Knowing of his over-protectiveness of his cousin, they all stepped back. Sasuke smirked.

"You're in for it now, bitch," he laughed.

Yoko looked up at Neji. She looked truly terrified.

"You," he said, hatred dripping from his voice. "If you ever say ANYTHING about my cousin again, I don't care if you're a girl or not, I will kill you."

Yoko seemed to summon up fake courage and winked at him. "That a threat or a promise?"

"A THREAT." He said. Yoko trembled and ran.

"ALRIGHT NEJI!!!" Naruto screamed and more calmly, he mouthed, "Thank you."

"N-Neji-nii-san, th-thank you." Hinata looked up at him and he patted her head.

"What's family for, anyways?" he smirked.

Tenten motioned for the girls to take the guys into the line. They all pulled them, except Neji.

"Neji," she said his name.

"What is it, Ten?" he asked her, his pearly eyes seeming confused.

She blushed a little. "I wanted to thank you for standing up for Hinata. You know she would've fallen apar-"

He cut her off, with his mouth. Neji kissed her with such passion; she needed air! They finally pulled apart, gasping.

"So," he said between gasps. "Wanna-huff- go to-huff- the dance with- huff- me?"

Tenten laughed. "Absolutely."

They walked back to their friends hand-in-hand. They all gasped and congratulated the two.

Neji tuned to Sasuke and Shikamaru, mouthing, "Your turn."

**A/N:**

Woo! Way to go Hina-chan and Ten! Ah, love blossoms.

But now it's Sakura and Ino's turn! Ooh, juicy stuff!

Actually im hoping this didn't suck too bad. Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Ino and Sakura's Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I wish... haha!

Ino leaned against her locker, sighing.

"Stupid Shika."

**CHAAA! WHY HASN'T HE ASKED US??**

'_What if he doesn't like me…?'_

**MENTAL SLAP**

"REALLY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?!" she yelled to the sky…er… ceiling.

Students around her stared and she looked at them, confused, as though she hadn't just screamed the most random thing in the middle of a crowded hallway.

"I-Ino-chan?" Ino heard Hinata's voice, but just barely.

She blinked. "Eh…? Hinata? Where is Sakura and Tenten?

"That's why I came to get you…! The-they're in a f-f-fight with Mai and Karin!"

"HINATA!" Ino yelled. "Why didn't you say so?"

_I just did… _Hinata thought with the tiniest bit of annoyance.

Ino and Hinata took off sprinting down the hallway.

"Wanna run that by me again, Mai?" Ino heard Tenten's menacing voice.

She skidded to a stop in front of a crowd. In the middle, stood Tenten, Mai, Sakura, and Karin.

"You heard me." Ino pushed her way through.

"Heard what now, Mai?" she glowered at her.

Mai shrugged. She wore a smug look that just made Ino want to throw her off a cliff.

"It's nothing. Just that you're friend Tenten here is a lesb-"

"Finish that sentence. I dare you." Tenten's voice shook with the feelings of pure hatred and anger.

"What? It's true." Karin said.

"Really, now?" a deep, husky voice came into the circle.

"Neji-kun!" Mai exclaimed.

Tenten whipped around to see him with the three other boys with him.

"I seriously doubt Tenten prefers women, you bitch…" Neji snarled fiercely.

Karin scoffed. Sakura just stared, with a slight smirk that matched Tenten's. They were, of course, imagining the shocked/horrified/angered expression Mai would make when she found out…

"We're going to the dance together. She's my DATE."

Mai's face twisted, giving the girls and boys the hilarity they had imagined. They all laughed at her futile attempt to make Tenten give up on Neji.

Mai seemed to shake herself. "You're just defending HER."

_My God, _Ino thought._ Why is it these useless lumps of skin and bones can never give up?_

"If I must," Neji smirked. "I'll prove it."

Sasuke, Shikamaru (who Ino hadn't noticed cuz of the commotion) and Naruto snickered.

Neji grabbed Tenten and kissed her on the lips. They pulled away after their heated moment and grasped hands. Mai backed away in her defeat.

(**A/N: Sorry if the fangirls are wimps, but they get worse, trust me.)**

Karin walked up to Sasuke and Sakura fumed.

"No," was all he said.

Karin got closer to his face and Sakura got in between. She placed her hand to Karin's chest, and the crowd of people moved to the side. (They'd seen her do this before) With one EXTREMELY hard push, Karin flew into a wall around 10 feet away.

Tsunade saw. Tsunade clapped. So did everyone else, while they laughed.

"Alright, Sakura!" Ino called.

"Tch," Shikamaru said.

"You guys were so good!" she patted Neji on the back.

"TCH" Shikamaru sounded, a little louder.

"Eh…? Oh, Shikamaru!" Ino flushed a little.

"Let's talk."

"Okay…"

He, noticeably, pulled her from the crowd. They went into a deserted classroom. Ino fiddled with the sleeve on her arm that started at her elbow, trailing down to wrap around her middle finger. Shikamaru sat on a desk silently.

"Well…? I thought you wanted to talk." Ino prompted him.

Shikamaru turned the tiniest bit of pink. "Oh yeah. Well… I...I wanted to know if you wanted… ARGH!" He tugged at his ponytail. "This is so troublesome!"

"You wanted to know if I wanted…? What is it Shikamaru?"

Of course, Ino knew what he wanted. She just wanted to hear HIM say it.

"Come on Ino," Shikamaru pleaded. "You know what I want. Don't make me say it!"

Ino smirked. "I have NO IDEA what you're talking about."

Shikamaru sighed. There was no way he could win against this woman. He got off the desk, walking up to her. He grabbed her hand gently, and bent down so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" he whispered.

_Man… he acts like we're getting married._

**YO! INO! HE JUST ASKED YOU TO THE DANCE! NOW LOOK IN THOSE DREAMY EYES AND SAY YES DAMMIT!! I COMMAND YOUUUUU!!!!**

She did so. Ino looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Yes."

He placed the softest of kisses on her cheek. "Good."

They interlocked their fingers together and walked back to the group. The girls, of course, squealed in delight, and the guys smirked. Well, MOST of the guys smirked.

"WAY TO GO SHIKAMARU!! YOU GOT A DATE!" Naruto screamed. "Now, teme, it your-"

Sasuke covered his friends mouth.

**LAST PERIOD OF THE DAY**

Sakura sighed heavily. All her friends had gotten dates with who they wanted, and she glance at them as they sat together on the other side of the room. The girls looked worried, on account of Sakura not sitting with them, and the boys gently consoled them, telling them that she just needed to be alone.

She got that tugging feeling again. That feeling of wishing… with all her heart. She wanted him. She NEEDED him, but Sakura didn't think he cared for her that way.

_I'm pathetic. I can't even tell one boy that I like him._

**COME ON SAKURA! BUCK UP! **

_Shut up. Why should I? _

**Well, look up.**

She did.

The sound of books dropping on a desk filled her ears. Sasuke sat down beside her and sighed. Whether it was out of annoyance or worry, Sakura didn't know.

"What's wrong Sakura…?" Sasuke's husky voice rang out.

_Like I could tell you!_

"I-it's nothing, Sasuke-kun." She looked at her desk.

Sasuke looked at her. She felt his piercing onyx eyes burning into her face.

"Like hell it's not. What's. Wrong." He demanded an answer now.

Knowing there was no point in arguing or lying, she decided to tell him, but not use his name.

"I like someone… I have for a while… but I can't tell if he feels the same."

**CAUSE HE'S A FREAKIN' ICE CUBE!**

_SHUT UP!_

Sasuke smirked. "I like you, too."

Sakura looked up in an instant. Her eyes were very wide…. **(A/N: I'm talking freakin' dinner plates!)**

"Human ice cube say WHAT?!"

Sasuke laughed. It was one of those moments where you would laugh so hard, you'd fall on the floor. But since Sasuke's 10 levels below everyone else on the expression scale, he just gave a little chuckle.

"So… do you want to go to the dance together?" Sasuke looked at her with a very reserved smile.

Sakura smiled wildly. "Yes!"

Sasuke planted a kiss on her lips and whispered, "I'm glad,"

**A/N:**

**Ah! This one was a little more difficult… I wonder why…?**

**Anyways! From the next chapter on, I am co-writing this story with the wonderful pinkprincess0210!! **

**Man, do we have a plan for these un-suspecting Jr.'s!! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! There's been a lot of views, but barely any reviews! I want to hear your thoughts!**


	4. The Dance and Sabaku no Gaara

DISCALIMER- Still no Naruto for me! I also don't own the song "Into the Night" That's Satana's! I don't own "Hero/Heroine"! That's Boys like Girls. (There are no lyrics, just mention of the song)

Sakura stood in front of her mirror. All the girls had met up at her house, waiting for their dates to come. The boys would come alone, and so the girls would leave one at a time.

Tenten was the first to leave. Sakura had thought she looked utterly stunning. She'd worn a pale green dress that stopped above her knees. It was strapless, and the top half (covering her chest) was pitch black, which matched the dark pearls hanging loosely around her neck. Sakura could've sworn that Neji's heart stopped for a couple seconds when he saw her hair down.

Ino was next. Her lavender dress sparkled with the sequins that coated it. It stopped mid-thigh, with two dark purple ribbons trailing down the side, stopping at her knees. She wore ankle-high purple boots that had a buckle around the side. She wore a silver bracelet with the words "A Diamond in the Rough" engraved down the middle in Japanese kanji. Her hair was down and straightened with random stands curled. Shikamaru blushed, but only after his jaw dropped to the floor.

Hinata went third. She wore a halter dress, which was light blue. It had no specific designs, one would've called it plain, but it was perfect for Hinata. She wore wooden heels with bright blue ribbons wrapped all the way up her calves. Her hair was in a messy bun with various stands falling beside her face. She wore a shiny blue necklace that complimented the studs she wore. Since Naruto was not quiet, he went on and on about how beautiful she looked, and Hinata only blushed. Sakura couldn't help but giggle when she thought of what she'd said to him.

"_My God, Naruto, you're like a freakin' girl!"_

Everyone had giggled, except Hinata and Naruto.

And now, Sakura stood alone, looking in the mirror, finishing up her hair. She looked at her dress as she put her hair into place. It was a halter dress, bright pink, stopping right above her knees. At the bottom right corner, there was a single silver cherry blossom surrounded by swirls. Her shoes were simple; just some pink heels with a strap in the back. There was a leather flower on the top. Her hair was pulled back into a half-ponytail, with a pink ribbon flowing down her back. **(A/N: In this fic, her hair's really long.)**

She heard a knock at the door.

**FINALLY!**

_You be quiet!_

**BUT HE PICKED US UP LAST!**

_SHUT UP!_

Sakura walked to the door and opened it slowly.

_O-oh… my…. God._

**HE'S FREAKIN' GORGEOUS! **

It was true. Sasuke wore an indigo blazer over a black dress shirt. He also wore the normal pants and shoes, but Sakura thought they looked even better on him.

"Yo,"

She smiled. "Hey, ice cube," she winked at him.

He smirked, but was a little nervous because he'd never been on a real date before. (Due to his ice-cube-ness)

Itachi's voice rang in his ears.

"_Relax, lil' bro." _he had said. _"You'll do fine."_

Sasuke almost smiled. Itachi was such a doting brother. He was the one who went out and bought him the clothes he was wearing now, because there was no way Sasuke would have known what he was doing.

"Ready?" he finally asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah!" **(A/N: By the way, the point of them going together alone was for them to be able to spend more quality time alone, even if it was only a little.)**

They climbed into Sasuke's truck and sped off to the school, joking the whole way.

They arrived at the school, nearly being jumped by the girls (and Naruto).

Time passed by quickly as the couples had fun, laughing and dancing together. The girls would always either pull the guys out onto the dance floor (all equally surprised at how well they could dance) or they went out together, all four girls.

The song '_Into the Night_' came on and the girls went out all together again, leaving the boys to talk.

"Wow, I'm surprised how well this is going." Neji said.

"What did you expect?" Shikamaru asked him as they watched their dates/girlfriends dance.

"I was worried someone might come along and ruin it."

Of course, just as he said that, Karin ran up to Sasuke.

"HIIIII SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke shook his head. "THANKS NEJI!" he yelled sarcastically. **(A/N: Yeah, that's pretty OOC, but hey, you'd be ticked, too!)**

Neji shrugged in apology.

"Can I talk to you Sasuke?" Karin asked him, looking calm for once.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but Shikamaru grabbed his shoulder and pulled his mouth to Sasuke' ear.

"Just do it, or she'll make everything troublesome." He whispered, and Sasuke nodded, only imagining what she'd do if he didn't go with her.

"Fine. But if you do anything weird, Karin, I'll have to tell Sakura. And I'm assuming you know of her temper?"

Karin nodded, looking a little scared.

She pulled him from the crowds, so that they could hear each other better. With her face turned away, she smirked evilly.

The stopped and Sasuke leaned against a wall. "So, what is it?"

"I want to warn you about something, Sasuke-kun." She looked at him, APPEARING sincere.

_Something's up._

"It's Sakura." Karin looked away. "She's using you."

Sasuke sighed. "You're such a liar, Karin"

Karin shrugged, and Sasuke was surprised she hadn't freaked out.

_Is… is she serious…?_ He thought, getting anxious.

"Think about it Sasuke-kun." She looked up at him again. "What was she in middle school? Nothing. She was teased and picked on, but then Naruto befriended her, and then she met you. What happened when you guys became friends? She became popular instantly and all the teasing stopped."

Sasuke blinked. She was kind of… right.

"When you're gone… it will start again. Even on days when you're sick, Sasuke-kun, she's teased."

Sasuke looked at her. He tried to remember the last time he was sick. It was true; Sakura had stayed extra close to him all day…

_Oh my God… Is Sakura really…?_

**ARE YOU STUPID??????**

_What the deuce??!?! Who the hell are you??_

**Your inner dude! NOW, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU THINK SAKURA WOULD ACTUALLY USE YOU?? IT'S ****KARIN**** WE'RE TALKING TO HERE!**

_But everything she says… its so true…!_

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

_Shut up. I can't believe that Sakura did this. BOY IS SHE GOING TO GET AN EARFUL!_

Sasuke stomped back into the gym. Karin smirked.

"And the trap snaps shut."

He stormed in and the guys walked to him.

"What happened?" they demanded.

He pushed past them.

"He's… umm… he's going to do something stupid… isn't he…?" Naruto looked at his friends.

They nodded. "Yeah."

"Should we stop teme?" he asked.

"You know Sasuke better than any of us Naruto. If he wants to do something… if he believes something… nothing is going to change his mind. Not even you." Neji told him.

"It's a drag," Shikamaru said, "but there's nothing we can do anymore."

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered his friend's name.

This was going to be bad.

"Sakura!" he called to her and she pulled away from the group.

"Yeah?" she was smiling.

He glared at her. "S-Sasuke…kun…?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" he screamed at her.

Sakura stared up at him. "Wh-what…? Sasuke, what are you talking about…?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Why would you do that?!"

Sakura was getting angry **(A/N: You know what that means… right…? "getting angry" for Sakura, is like… Chouji when he's called fat.)**. "What are you talking about Sasuke?!"

Sasuke gasped a little. She hadn't added the suffix to his name… Sakura was PISSED.

"Don't lie, Sakura!"

"SASUKE!" the other girls turned to see them yelling at each other.

"What the…?" Hinata whispered.

Ino's eyes widened and she met Shikamaru's. He looked truly sad. This was REALLY bad. Sakura and Sasuke… hey were really serious already.

"If you're going to USE me, then-"

"USE YOU?!?!? Sasuke!!! What the hell?!?!" Sakura screamed. "Fuck this! I HATE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" tears streamed down her face. "How could you…? HOW COULD YOU?!?"

Sakura ran out crying. Sasuke stood, dumbfounded. Had she just dumped him…?

**You're a moron, Uchiha Sasuke. A mor-on. **

He felt a fist meet his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ino, huffing.

"WHAT THE HELL, SASUKE?!?!"

Shikamaru held her back, and she looked up at him. "Did you know?!"

Shikamaru sadly shook his head, and Ino knew he wasn't lying.

Nobody knew why that had happened except Sasuke and Karin. Hinata was in Naruto's arms, he was consoling her. Neji held a very worried Tenten.

Sasuke looked at his shocked and sad friends.

_Oh, crap._

**YEAH! CRAP! YOU **_**SUCK**_** DUDE! I LIKED HER!**

Sasuke looked at Hinata's shaking body, and Ino and Tenten's worried expressions. He saw Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru's consoling and confused expressions.

_I did that. I did._

**You should really think things through, dude.**

**WITH SAKURA**

The pink-haired girl sat on the school steps by a white-rose bush. Thinking no one could hear her, she sobbed loudly and uncontrollably. Well, she THOUGHT no one could hear her.

But a boy with blood red hair watched from the shadows with a slightly worried expression. He kind of wanted to know why she was crying, but she wouldn't talk to him. He was the "most dangerous kid in school" thanks to _that guy._

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled into the sky and a shocked/understanding look came over the boys face.

He decided to talk to her. "Sasuke, eh…?"

Sakura turned in shock to hear a voice. She was startled at first, but when a boy her age came out, she calmed down.

"What did he do, now?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. He expected her to run at the sight of his face.

She didn't.

"He… he said I USED him…"

He'd gotten an answer. He was bewildered, but overjoyed that someone saw him and didn't run.

"I liked him… and he thought I used him…" she whispered through sobs.

The redhead nodded. "Uchiha Sasuke. A pompous bastard."

"Eh…? You know him… like that…?" she looked up at his face for the first time.

_Holy…._

**OH MY GOD! HE'S SO SEXY!**

_That red hair… it's so… so…_

**SEXY!**

_Yeah! Oh my Gosh… that tattoo…! 'Love…' _

**DON'T WE HAVE THAT HUNG UP IN OUR ROOM…?**

_Yes…._ **(A/N: She has a painting of this kanji symbol above her bed)**

"He ruined my life." The redhead spoke so sadly, it made Sakura want to cry for HIM instead of herself.

"How?"

"When we were in middle school, I was new, and really, really quiet." He said. "Sasuke thought it was weird… and so he told everyone that I was kicked out of every other school for attempted murder, drugs, suicide attempts, and the list goes on. No one will talk to me anymore. They all believe him because he's king of the universe."

"You… you're Sabaku no Gaara." Sakura said, remembering that Sasuke had told her all that stuff.

There it was. She was going to run now.

"Well, I'm not scared Gaara… I _believe _you." She grasped his hand in comfort.

Gaara looked up at her in shock.

_Is.. she… serious…? She.. this girl… she believes me._

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She smiled at him and wiped her tears away.

Gaara couldn't help smile gently at her. He saw the smile on her face, but sadness shined in her eyes. An eruption happened within Gaara. He suddenly saw how beautiful she was. He'd fallen in love with her, right then and there.

Gaara picked a white rose off the bush beside her, and put it behind her ear.

"Well, if you care about my opinion, Sasuke's just cost himself a really beautiful girl." Gaara saw the blush creep across her face.

"I do care about your opinion Gaara." She smiled more happily now. "Know why?"

He shrugged, lost in the depths of her green eyes.

_God… why do I already like her so much…?_

"Because you're my friend."

Gaara's eyes widened, an he embraced her.

"Thank you… oh, thank you, Sakura." He felt her hug him back. "I never thought… I never thought I'd hear those words."

Sakura pulled him out of the hug. She touched the white flower in her hair, and pulled him up off the steps. She kept her small hand within his strong ones.

"Come on! Let's go to the dance." She beamed at him.

Gaara blinked. "Really…? But what about…?"

"Sasuke…? Forget it!" she tugged his hand. "You're my date now, Gaara!"

**(A/N: Of course, they're going together! What did you think was going to happen? He'd take her to his apartment or something…? But really, she's not rebounding or anything, but she's already thinking of Gaara as her best friend.)**

**IN THE GYM (this will switch between points of view sometimes, so bear with me)**

"Oh man," Sasuke heard Neji's voice.

"What?" he looked around, "Is it Sakura?"

"Yeah, but look who she's with."

Sasuke saw her and his stomach dropped. Sakura was hand-in-hand with GAARA.

Tenten glared at Sasuke. "Serves you right, dumbass."

She was right. He heard "Hero/Heroine" come on and Sakura pulled Gaara onto the dance floor.

SAKURA

Sakura heard one of her favorite songs come on and she looked at Gaara.

"I love this song! Wanna dance?" she smiled at him and Gaara just melted.

"Alright."

They went onto the dance floor and danced VERY CLOSELY (but not TOO closely) and Sakura laughed.

"You're good, Gaara! When did you learn to dance?" her pink hair swayed.

Gaara shrugged. "A gift…?" and they laughed like old friends.

She felt three hands pull her from Gaara, and she whirled to see questioning eyes belonging to Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Gaara!" he looked at her friends and her. "This is Ino, Hinata, and Tenten! Guys, this is Gaara! I just met him, and I already know, he's the greatest!"

Gaara laughed. "Hardly! Anyways, nice to meet you guys!"

(A/N: Basically, these five joked and laughed for a while until the other three left to join their boyfriends. Then Gaara and Sakura got to really know each other, and when he dropped her off that night, they declared that they were best friends!)

SASUKE

"That damn Gaara." He snarled.

Naruto looked at him. "Teme…"

(A/N: Sasuke slamming Gaara continued the rest of the night, too. He basically made everyone miserable, while Sakura, who should have been the most miserable of them all, had a great time with her new best friend.)

**WOW! This was REALLY long! Not to mention it's like 1:38 a.m. here. Sorry if it's so long, but I couldn't help it! And yeah, Gaara's SUPPOSED to be OOC. F.Y.I. Gaara and Sakura bonded really fast because they had something in common (Sasuke was an ass to them.) and because Sakura didn't believe that Gaara was the monster that Sasuke had told her about. Remember, this was also with help of pinkprincess0210! Review please! PLEASE! Haha.**


	5. The Fight

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto! So sad…

Sakura stood by her locker, waiting for Gaara. It had been a week since the dance, and the two had become sort of inseparable. He had barely left her side, and she was glad. She was beginning to get the feelings she had felt for Sasuke for Gaara, and it scared her. Gaara was her best friend, and it was very scary to her. Thoughts always ran through poor Sakura's head like, "How can I move on so quickly?" and "He's my best friend!" and let's not forget the ever popular, "What if he doesn't feel that way about me?"

"Sakura!" she turned, just before she realized it hadn't been Gaara who'd called her name.

"Get away from me, Sasuke."

He stared at her solemnly. Sakura couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Sasuke was truly sad. She opened her locker to avoid his gaze.

"Can't we talk?"

Sakura slammed her locker shut. "About what? How you accused me of using you? How you hurt me?"

"Sakura…" he grabbed her wrist, and it must have looked aggressive, because the next thing Sasuke knew, he was on the floor, staring up at Gaara.

"Stay away from her." Gaara snarled.

Sasuke got up and glared at him. "Who do you think you are? This is a private conversation!"

"What includes Sakura includes me."

Sakura clutched Gaara's arm. Sasuke took notice and flinched. There was just no way they were together. He wouldn't believe it.

"You wanna GO Sabaku?!"

Gaara began taking off his red jacket. "With pleasure, Uchiha."

Students began to gather and Sakura got nervous. She could see Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji from the corner of her eyes.

Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand and he immediately looked at her. She shook her head back and forth, signaling that she didn't want the fight to happen.

Gaara put his jacket back on. "Screw you, Sasuke." Were his last words before he and Sakura left together.

Before they left the circle of students, Sakura could clearly hear them whispering. But what shocked her was that they were saying things in her and Gaara's favor.

"Gaara walked away from a fight! Maybe Haruno's good for him."

"I heard Uchiha started it. Maybe _he's_ the dangerous one."

"Neither of them is dangerous. Sasuke's just pissed 'cause someone else has Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Gaara smiled. Her laugh was like the most beautiful bell in the world.

**ON THE WAY HOME**

Sakura climbed into Gaara's truck.

"So, you want to go back to my place, yours, or go out to eat?" he asked her, pulling out of the school driveway. (It's Friday)

Sakura put a finger to her chin. "Ummm... I don't know! You pick!"

"I'm kind of hungry."

"Out to eat it is!" Sakura laughed. "I'm totally craving some shougayaki, now that you mention it…" **(A/N: shougayaki is a dish with grilled pork and ginger)**

Gaara smiled.

Half way to the local Japanese café (**A/N: I forgot to say, but they're in America.)** Sakura laughed again.

"What?"

"I'm just really happy." Sakura smiled widely.

Gaara looked at her. "Why?"

"Why not…? I found a great friend, and the best part is, people are beginning to stop calling him dangerous!"

The redhead almost slammed the brakes. "WHAT?!"

"Yup!" she laughed again. "I heard them when you walked away from the fight. I heard two girls talking. They were saying how you walked away from a fight and then one said, 'I heard Uchiha started it. Maybe he's the dangerous one.' And then the other girl said, 'Neither of them is dangerous. Sasuke's just pissed 'cause someone else has Sakura.'"

Gaara laughed heartily. "I have to say, Sakura, I'm glad that you went outside the night of that dance."

Sakura looked at him. "Me too."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Gaara trudged into the school building. He'd had so much fun on the weekend. Saturday, Sakura had dragged him to a chick flick, but he didn't mind. It let him have some time with her. Sunday, they went to a benefit concert in the park. He'd had so much fun there; Sakura did, too. They went back to his house afterward and fallen asleep on his couch. But Sakura had woken up sick this morning. **(A/N: Most of the people in this story live alone. Don't ask questions, just go with it! It makes more sense to me, so I don't really HAVE a reason.)** Gaara had told her to stay at his house and that he would come home to take care of her. It was decided she'd stay there until she got better.

He wasn't happy to have to go school without her. He had had grown accustomed to having her right beside him.

"Sabaku!"

_God! Sasuke…? And on a Monday, no less! _ He thought.

"What?!" he wheeled to face Sasuke, who was alone.

Sasuke glared at him. "Sakura dump you already? Guess she couldn't stand being with a monster."

Gaara narrowed his eyes in pure amusement. This was going to be so funny.

"What?!" Sasuke asked when Gaara smiled.

"Actually, she's sick. I'm keeping her at my house until she gets better."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Don't you live alone?"

Gaara nodded and laughed. "See ya, Princess Sasuke."

Sasuke fumed. "Gaara!"

Gaara stopped in his tracks, and only turned his head to see Sasuke.

"There was no fight last time. I want one."

Gaara rolled his eyes and turned to face Sasuke. "Sasuke. Anger and frustration isn't going to get you Sakura back. If you fight me now, she'll only hate you more. But if you really want to beat the crap out of me, tell me. I won't fight back."

"I want to beat the crap out of you." Sasuke snarled. "And don't act like you know everything about Sakura. I'm not going to beat you up for her. I'm doing it because you took her from me."

Students began to gather again.

"I'd say you drove her away." Gaara shrugged. "Anyways, beat the hell out of me. If you hate me this much, go ahead. Keep me from standing… ever again."

Sasuke's eyes widened. That last sentiment just pissed him of more and he charged at Gaara.

Gaara stood still, stood by his word. He didn't fight back, and Sasuke beat the crap out of him.

Gaara felt a fist meet his jaw, then his ribs. There was a loud, unpleasant crack. Gaara knew; Sasuke had just broken at least two ribs. A knee was shoved into his, and his leg broke, adding to the searing pain. Sasuke punched his jaw again, and this time, blood visibly splattered the sidewalk.

Hinata screeched. She and the other girls were there. Sakura hadn't been with them in a while, considering they were with the boys, who didn't want to get near Gaara, fearing what Sasuke would say. Tears ran down her pale cheeks. Tenten and Ino just stared in horror and ran into the school to get a teacher. Sure, Sakura was hanging around him more, but they couldn't blame her. Gaara was important to her. They weren't about to let him die.

Gaara finally collapsed to the ground, and Sasuke kicked him in the stomach, further irritating his already broken ribs.

"Why are you taking this?!" Sasuke's voice shook, like he wanted to break down and cry. "Why?!"

"Because I LOVE her, dammit!" Gaara screamed.

Sasuke stopped. He LOVED her? No way…. No way. No way!

The last thing Gaara saw was Sasuke's foot coming to his forehead. After that, everything was black.

**(A/N: Okay, I was planning a cliffy here, but I can't help it! I'm just going to go on, dammit!)**

Gaara awoke again, minutes later in a stretcher. He saw Sasuke in handcuffs.

"S-stop!" he croaked. "N-not S-Sasuke's fault…!"

Sasuke looked over at him in shock.

The police headed over to him, with Sasuke. "You telling me this kid with your blood all over him didn't do this to you?"

Gaara nodded. Sasuke's eyes got wider.

_Excuse… gotta think of an excuse, or Sasuke will really get it!_

He remembered watching the local news the other night bout two criminals who were targeting high schoolers. Wow… convenient.

"Two thugs…" Gaara managed to get out. "Sasuke…. Helped…."

"Don't talk." A paramedic ordered.

The police looked from a shocked Sasuke to a bloody Gaara. "Well kid, if he says you didn't do it, without a hint of fear in his voice, you must've really helped him. Be a little bolder next time! I almost put you in jail!"

Sasuke nodded as the man took off his handcuffs. His eyes didn't leave Gaara, who was smiling, despite his pain."

"Thank you, Sasuke." He whispered. "I owe you one."

Before Sasuke could say anything else. Gaara was carried off into the ambulance.

**A/N:**

**Yay! Another chapter out! Whew! This one was fun to write. I know, Sasuke seems like a real ass, but hey, he's in love! And, well… it's SASUKE we're talking about. How does he handle pain? He beats the crap out of whoever he thinks made him hurt , of course! **

**By the way, when the police said "Without a hint of fear in his voice", it's like, he's saying, if Gaara was scared, then Sasuke would be blackmailing him. But Gaara was smiling, so they believed him. GAARA'S SUCH A SWEETHEART!! Hehe.**

**I might post another chapter at the same time as this one… depends. I'm an insomniac, so it's around 1:30 and I just can't friggin' sleep! PLEASE REVIEW! (And don't forget to give some credit to pinkprincess0210!)**


	6. The Card

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto!

Gaara awoke in the hospital a couple days later. He heard sobbing beside him. The sound was familiar; he's heard it on the night of the dance.

"S-Sakura…?"

Her head shot up. "Gaara!" Sakura carefully hugged him, so that she wouldn't hurt him.

"You're okay! Oh, God, Gaara I was so worried!" Sakura gazed at him, tears glazing her eyes.

"What about you…? Your cold gone…?" he asked her.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Gaara rubbed his ears. "That's a yes."

"You're laying in the hospital waking up from a five day coma and you're worried about me?!" she scolded him.

Gaara changed the subject. "You've… you've been here everyday?"

"I haven't left since I heard." She said.

Gaara looked a little shocked. "What about school?"

"I was excused. This seemed more important." Sakura whispered. "But I did leave a couple times." She looked at one of the four vases on his table.

"White roses." Gaara said, looking at the pink vase. "From that bush…?"

Sakura nodded. There were three more vases. Gaara looked at them. One had five sunflowers in them, one had five carnations, and the third held five purple hyacinths. That one had a card with it two.

"Hyacinths… the flower of apology…?" Gaara looked at Sakura.

She wiped a couple tears from her eyes. "They… they came everyday. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten gave you those sunflowers. They said they wanted to 'light everything up' when you woke up. The carnations are from Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Naruto picked them out. He said he liked that they matched your hair." She laughed. "The idiot."

Gaara looked at the purple flowers. "Then who…?"

"Sasuke." She said solemnly. "He came in with my homework and a flower everyday. He took me through my lessons, made sure I was okay, put the flower in the vase, and then he left. It was like that every single day. The only difference was the first day, when he put that card there."

Gaara picked up the envelope. He slowly opened it and held the card in his hand. The front was normal, it said "Get Well."

He opened it up. He pulled in a short gasp when he saw the two sentences on the top half.

In Sasuke's neat handwriting, it read:

**TOP HALF:**

_I'm sorry._

_Thank you._

**BOTTOM HALF:**

_Gaara:_

_I know. I'm the worst person on earth. I'm so sorry for everything I said, and everything I did to you. You deserve way better. You're such a good person… the way you told the police I didn't do what I did… it was the most admirable thing I've ever seen. I don't deserve to get that kindness, Gaara. You know that. So I sit here at home, wondering why you would defend me… and whenever I feel I have the answer… it slips between my fingers again. You deserve Sakura. More than anything, you deserve her. I won't lie Gaara, I like her… a lot. I don't know what to even call the feeling I have for her anymore. But that doesn't matter. Like you said, she'll hate me. I hope that one day, I'll have become someone worthy of calling you my friend…_

_Sasuke_

Gaara put the card on his lap. It was taking everything he had to hold back the tears he felt burning the back of his eyes.

_That feeling, Sasuke, is love. I'm so happy that you love her. I love her so much… I want her to be happy, too. _Gaara thought._ She won't admit it… but she still likes you Sasuke. Hell, she might love you. If that's what it takes to make her happy, then I want her to be with you._

"Uchiha… Sasuke." Sakura looked at Gaara as he spoke his name. "I'm starting to think…. I'm starting to think he's not so bad."

Sakura nodded. "Me, too." Her voice seemed to shine with hope.

Just then, Sasuke walked in the door with his head down. "Hey Sakura, how is he today…?" he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Ask him yourself." Sakura smiled when his head shot up.

"Gaara!" he exclaimed.

Gaara smirked. "Yeah?"

Sasuke walked to his bed and saw the card on Gaara's lap, open.

"Sakura… can I talk to Sasuke alone?" Gaara looked at the pink-haired girl. She nodded and left.

"You didn't show it to her, did you?" Sasuke asked hastily.

Gaara shook his head and laughed lightly. "I forgive you, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed and sat when Sakura had been sitting only seconds before. "Thank you, Gaara."

"I wanted you to know why I defended you."

"Was it for Sakura?" Sasuke asked and was taken aback when Gaara shook his head.

"It was for you." He said. "I guess I got tired of hating you… and I decided that it needed to be over… that this hatred thing we had going had to be over… for good. I figured this would do the trick. I think… maybe… all this time… I _wanted _to be your friend. From the first time I heard Sakura talk about you without being angry… I wanted your friendship so badly. But I hid it… from her… from you… and from myself. I don't want to hate you anymore."

Sasuke looked down. The two sat in silence for a couple moment.

"Thanks, Sasuke" Gaara finally said.

Sasuke finally looked up. "For what?"

"For coming everyday."

**A/N:**

**I know this seems like a total yaoi moment, but it's not! They're JUST FRIENDS. I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH! Anyway, another chapter down! I've gotten some messages asking where I find the time to update so fast with the chapters being kinda long. Well, people, like I said, I'm an insomniac! I DON'T SLEEP! I write in the dead of night!! HAHA! That sounds kind of creepy… but oh well! Anyways, REVIEW!!!!!! Please…? Haha. And don't forget! Pinkprincess0210 was in on this too so give her credit, too!**


	7. Sasuke and WHO?

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto. Wah!

Sakura woke up, stretching her arms out wide. She looked around, a little alarmed, not recognizing where she was.

_Oh, that's right. _She remembered._ I'm at Gaara's._

Gaara walked in on his crutch flipping her covers off. "Get up!"

Sakura rolled over. She was SO NOT getting up at 8 on a Saturday!

"GAARA." She looked up at him. "When do you sleep?!" She noticed the dark rings around his eyes again.

"I already told you, Sakura," Gaara laughed a little. "I don't."

Sakura climbed out of bed. She messed with her hair a little and ran a comb through. "You're the worst!"

Gaara laughed again. "Want breakfast?"

Sakura nodded. She'd been living with Gaara since he got out, making sure he was okay. Sasuke was always stopping by, and both Sakura and Gaara loved it. Sakura wouldn't ever admit that she liked having him around again, though, because she wasn't exactly ready to forgive him. Gaara n the other hand, had become very close to Sasuke. **(A/N: I know, it feels like the others are never in the story! Sorry, but the story IS about these three! If it REALLY bugs you, just tell me, and I'll see what I can do.)**

"What do you want to do, today?"

"Gaara, there's not exactly much we can do with you like that." Sakura answered, while heading into the closet to find some clothes.

Gaara shrugged. "We could call Sasuke and go to a movie."

"OR we could go by ourselves!" Sakura said, peeking outside the closet. She came out, fully dressed and Gaara nearly passed out, he thought she looked she good.

She wore a white mini-skirt that had pink rhinestones running down the edge at the bottom. Along with that, she wore a pink sweater that dipped low, revealing a white tank top underneath. Her feet were covered with white ballet flats.

"So… breakfast?" Sakura smiled, hoping for some of Gaara's delicious cooking.

Gaara nodded, looking a tad dazed. Sakura shrugged and headed to the kitchen.

After breakfast, the two sat in the living room, trying to figure out what movie to watch. The doorbell rang and Sakura jumped up.

"I'll get it!"

She opened the door to find Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey." She said. "Gaara! Sasuke's here!"

Gaara tried to get up, when the extreme pain in his ribs forced him back into the chair. "I'm having one of those days, guys!"

Sakura laughed at his childish tone and she walked back into the living room, followed by Sasuke. He got the look on his face that he always got when he saw Gaara. It was a look of apology and anguish.

"Get over it Sasuke!" Gaara exclaimed. "That look! ARGH THAT LOOK!"

They both laughed and Sakura smiled lightly.

"I'm going to go to the store, guys." She declared, grabbed her purse, and left.

Sasuke sighed as he watched her retreating figure. "She always leaves."

"Give her time, man." Gaara told him.

Sasuke swung his head to look at Gaara. "Dude, I know we're friends now, but that doesn't mean we can't be rivals. She picks who she picks, and that's it. So, we should do what we can, right?"

Gaara nodded. Sasuke talked as if he wasn't doing anything to get Sakura's attention. Of course he was! They went out a lot, not on dates, but just to be together. He dressed nicer, too. His hair was always properly done, unlike before, when it was limp and dull. He'd do ANYTHING to make her smile.

"So what are you doing…?" Gaara asked him.

Sasuke laughed hard, something only Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto had heard. "I'm-ha!- dating Karin!" he kept laughing. Gaara's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!?!" he kinda wanted to slap him silly. "YOU'RE INSANE!"

Sasuke finally stopped laughing and smirked. "Am I?"

Gaara pondered this a moment. "Jealousy…? Oh my God! You're USING her?!"

Sasuke shrugged. "And…? It's KARIN. It's her fault Sakura hates me anyways." **(A/N: He told Gaara and the guys about that)**

"And so I figure, this makes us equal!"

Gaara nodded, listening to the absurd logic of a teenager in love. He snapped up and put his finger up. "GENIUS!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in mock-annoyance. "You're a moron, Gaara."

"Yeah, kinda."

"Wanna go to the movies later?" Gaara asked after a while. "You could bring Karin."

"What about you…?" Sasuke asked, knowing Gaara was trying to help himself as well as Sasuke.

"Hey, I'm fine. I get to be there with her, while you have to be with Karin." Gaara smirked. "Good enough for me."

Sasuke scowled. "I hate you!"

Gaara laughed. "I know!"

**When Sakura came home…**

"HE'S DATING WHO NOW?!?!" Sakura screamed, and Gaara and Sasuke used all their might not to burst out laughing. "You're kidding me!!"

Sasuke shook his head. "You okay with it…?"

Sakura clenched her teeth and fists.

**SAY NO! SAY **_**HELL**_** NO! THERE'S NO WAY HE'S WITH HER! I WON'T ALLOW IT!**

_I… I want to cry._

"Course I am." She muttered through clenched teeth.

Gaara smirked. "So let's go to a movie! A double-date…?"

Sakura looked taken aback by Gaara's invitation. They'd gone to movies several times before, but he had never called it a _date._

"Well…?" Sasuke prompted.

"S-sure." She dazed a moment, then the memory of Sasuke's new girlfriend flooded back, and the pain was renewed.

_Why do I still… like him so much…?_

**I HAVE A WEIRD FEELING SAKI-CHAN! **

_Me too…_

She felt tears sting the back of her eyes, then one involuntarily slid down her cheek before she could run or stop it.

"S-Sakura…?!" Gaara reached out to her. She shrunk back.

Sasuke looked at her, eyes wide. "Sakura! Are… are you okay?!"

Sakura ran to the guest room she was staying in and slammed the door.

"I… umm… I think it worked." Gaara told Sasuke, who nodded, lost in his own thoughts.

Behind the guest room door, jealousy ate away at the pink-haired girl. It wasn't an emotion she was used to, and she had no idea what it was.

_What should I call this feeling…?_

**A/N:**

**Another one down! Okay, this one is shorter than usual, but it was basically just to announce the whole Sasuke-Karin thing. BTW… I'm wondering if I'm going to fast with the updates… it'll be over too soon! I DON'T WANT IT TO END! Oh well… not much I can do but… WRITE A SEQUAL! But that's a little ways off. Hmmm…. Anyways PLEASE! I'm hope for reviews! I loved the last ones! THANKS! Any ways, credit to pinkprincess0210! (Especially with this chapter)**


	8. Sasukekun

DISCLAIMER- Still no Naruto!

**AT SASUKE'S**

"Eh…?" Itachi looked at his little brother.

Sasuke stood, not really dressed up, but enough for a date.

"Ooh! You fixed things with Sakura…?" he asked.

Sasuke looked down. "I wish, dude."

"WHAT?!?" Itachi, needless to say, freaked out. "Then who is going with you tonight?!"

Sasuke looked up at his big brother with sad eyes. "It's a double date. I'm-gulp-going with Karin."

Itachi's eyes widened, then narrowed with anger. "I'm sorry little brother, but you are a moron. MOR-ON."

**OOOOHHHHH! HE NAILED YOU!**

_SHUT UP!_

"Karin's a slut! S-L-U-T, SLUT!" Itachi screamed.

Sasuke flared up. "I know!"

"She's A BITCH!"

"I. KNOW."

"Sakura's the best!"

"I KNOW!" Itachi took a step back and Sasuke slumped his shoulders. "I know."

Itachi pondered it for a moment. "Oh, I get it." He clamped a hand on Sasuke's broad shoulder. "You'll get her in the end."

"You promise?" Sasuke asked childishly, something he reserved for his older brother, who never broke his promises.

Itachi smiled. "Promise. NOW GO! OFF TO YOUR ROMANTIC ADVENTURE!"

"I swear, Nii-san, you're going to get jumped one of these days for saying such things."

Itachi laughed a little. "By you?"

"I'd never jump you… Father on the other hand…" Sasuke pointed behind Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi turned around to see an ashamed Fugaku. "Whoa!"

"Why must you speak this nonsense, Itachi?!" he yelled.

Itachi jumped behind Sasuke. "I was trying to help Sasuke-chan!"

"Hey!" Sasuke turned to face his brother.

Not wanting to face his brother and Father, Itachi ran up the staircase, and the two sighed.

**(A/N: I guess it's true what they say about being behind closed doors….)**

**AT THE MOVIES**

Gaara and Sakura stood, waiting for Karin and Sasuke.

"G-Gaara…." Sakura muttered.

Gaara looked down at the girl he loved. "Yeah…?"

"It this really a…"

Gaara laughed. "Don't get nervous, Sakura. It's okay if you don't want to call it a date." There was the tiniest bit of hope in his voice, like he wanted her to call it a date so badly that it hurt.

Sakura smiled. "Y-yeah… a… a friendly date."

Gaara smiled. She hadn't exactly said it like he'd hoped she would, but the word date was in there, and that was good enough for him.

Sasuke showed up, Karin draped over him like a towel on a rack, and he looked PISSED. Karin's touch was clearly annoying to him.

_Weird… he ALWAYS let ME hang onto him… and he was always smiling when I did… he LIKES Karin… God I'm cringing at that… so… what's the deal…?_

**MUST I ALWAYS POINT OUT THE OBVIOUS…?**

_Please do._

**HE'S TRYING TO MAKE US **_**JEALOUS**_

_Why?_

**MY GOD YOU'RE DUMB! WHY ELSE?**

Sakura pulled in a sharp gasp.

_No…way…_

Gaara shook her by the arm. "Sakura…? You ready? We've got the tickets."

Sakura nodded, still a tad shocked. She followed Gaara inside.

"You two can go sit," Sasuke told Karin and Sakura, his gaze lingering on her. "Me and Gaara will get popcorn and such."

The girls nodded.

"Okay Sasuke-KUN!" Karin looked at Sakura, daring her to say something.

"You got it, ice cube." Sakura said cheerfully and Karin's mouth dropped, but she followed her anyways.

"Funny…" Sasuke said.

Gaara eyed him. "What…?"

"She hasn't called me that since we were dating."

Sakura walked down the red hallway with Karin.

"Jealous..?" Karin asked in a smug tone and the two stopped in the hallway.

Sakura looked at her calmly, not angry or cold, just calm. "Of you and Sasuke…? Um… no not really." She tapped a finger to her chin like it meant nothing.

Karin laughed. "Really…? 'Cause I think you are."

Sakura shrugged, just to piss her off. "Okay."

The shrug worked. Karin was pissed, just 'cause Sakura "didn't want" something she had. "Bitch!"

Unfortunately for her, Sasuke and Gaara had just come around the corner.

"Don't call Sakura a bitch, you BITCH!" Gaara screamed.

"Karin!" Sasuke yelled.

Karin looked up, eyes wide.

"Don't you EVER talk to Sakura like that again!"

Karin flinched, but then straightened up. "Why are you taking her side?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt Sakura's gaze land on him. Gaara laughed.

"Why indeed…?" he said.

Sasuke rushed into the theatre with Karin. Gaara looked at Sakura who looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Let's go!" She said and led Gaara into the theatre.

Around halfway into the movie, Gaara's phone vibrated. He checked and saw a text from Temari.

_Gaara! Kankuro needs us at his place NOW! He said it's a family thing so come by yourself!_

Gaara sighed.

_Temari… I'm on a date._

He waited a couple minutes until she messaged him back.

_Sorry! But I can't help it! HE SAID HE NEEDS US._

Gaara sighed.

_Fine._

"Sakura, I gotta go." He whispered to her. "Something's up with Kankuro."

Sakura looked worried, having met his siblings before. "Is he okay?"

"I'm going to check. Temari says it's a family thing, so I have to go alone. That okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I'll catch a ride with Sasuke."

Gaara nodded and left.

Sasuke, who was sitting next to Sakura, saw him leave. He leaned over to Sakura and whispered, "Is everything okay…?"

Sakura nodded curtly. "Yes. Gaara is just going to his brother's house." She said coldly.

"Sakura… are you EVER going to forgive me?"

Sakura looked up at him sadly. "I-"

Karin cut her off. "Sasuke-kun, this movie is SOOOO romantic!"

Sakura glared at Karin and only Sasuke saw. "No."

Sasuke hung his head. "God, I hate her," he muttered under his breath.

When the movie was over, the threesome left together. Karin hung all over Sasuke, AGAIN.

"I have to go to the bathroom, Sasuke-kun! I'll be right back!" Karin said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "I say we ditch her."

Sasuke nodded and looked pleadingly at her. "PLEASE."

Sakura laughed and pulled him by the hand to his car.

_She's being so… warm._

**YAY!**

**ON THE WAY BACK**

"I really hate Karin, Sakura," Sasuke said. "A lot."

Sakura looked at him. "Then why did you ask her out? Trying to make me jealous?"

Sasuke looked at her, shocked. "When did you…?"

"Did you think I was blind?"

Sasuke sighed. "I wish you'd just talk to me, Sasuke… kun."

Sasuke's eyes widened, larger than before. She'd added the suffix to his name again! No word needed to be spoken; she'd forgiven him. That didn't necessarily mean they were back together, but Sasuke knew it was the start of something big for both of them.

**A/N:**

**Oh my gosh! This one was fun, but it took forever! Not much I can say except that there is some major stuff coming up for you guys! I appreciate reviews a lot! Don't forget to thank pinkprincess0210 for the chapter as well. **

**REVIEW! (just wanted to put that in there. Hehe.)**


	9. A Day in the Park

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto! (I'm so pre-cautionary with this…)

**AFTER GAARA'S RECOVERY**

Sakura woke up in her own bed. It had been a long time since she'd left Gaara's, but she was still missing seeing him every morning.

He picked her up for school and dropped her off everyday. She'd begun to see Sasuke a lot more, and Karin was STILL furious about them ditching her at the movies, but she was still delirious, thinking Sasuke liked her. He'd already dumped her. Sakura wondered about her sanity... **(A/N: Itachi partied when he found out!)**

On top of it all, summer vacation began after that day! Everything was perfect.

_It's been one CRAZY year…_ **(A/N: Yeah, I know, it feels like forever until it SHOULD be summer, but the rest of the year had been pretty uneventful other than that, so I felt no need to put it in anywhere.)**

She heard the horn of Gaara's red SUV outside, grabbed her backpack, and headed out the door.

**RIIIIIIIIING!**

Cheers echoed through the hallway.

"WOOOOO!!! LAST DAY!! SUMMA IS HERE, BABY!" Ino screamed. (Sakura noted that she had also gotten back in the swing of hanging out with her girls.)

"Yeah! BEACH HERE I COME!" Tenten yelled.

Hinata smiled. "I'm so happy!"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah…"

"Eh…? Saki…?" Ino and Tenten looked back at her. "What is it?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know… I just have this feeling…"

_It… it sorta… makes me want to cry._ She thought to herself.

"Well shake it! You've got a big summer ahead of you! What with Gaara and Sasuke." Tenten told her.

"I wonder if that's the cause, though…?" Sakura said, tapping her chin.

Naruto barged into the middle of them screaming, "HINA-CHAN, HINA-CHAN!"

Hinata blushed a bit. "Yes?"

"IT'S SUMMER!"

She laughed and nodded. "Very good, Naruto-kun!" She'd become very bold with him.

"Ino!" Shikamaru called and waved his hand towards the door, signaling that it was time to go. She nodded and waved to her friends when she took off.

"Catch you later, guys!" she yelled, halfway out the door.

Naruto gave a toothy grin and pulled Hinata out the door.

"Ten?" they heard Neji's voice. "Let's go. You said you wanted to go…?"

"SHOPPING!" Tenten yelled in her boyfriend's ear. He shook his head in exhaustion.

Neji groaned. "Can't we see a movie or something?"

"Chick flick or shopping." Tenten crossed her arms.

Neji gasped a tad. "Shopping it is." They left, saying their goodbyes to Sakura, who was now left alone.

She leaned against a wall, waiting for one of the two boys.

_This is going to be one hell of a summer… I wonder… what will happen? What… will I... lose…?_

**THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WILL GAIN, SAKI-CHAN!**

_I don't want to lose them… who… do… YOU think?_

**ME? WHO KNOWS? WE'LL JUST WAIT…**

_And see what unfolds._

"Sakura," a voice startled her. "You alright?"

"Sasuke-kun!" she looked up into his onyx eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. Just got lost in my thoughts, is all!

Sasuke still looked suspicious. "Hn… okay. You want to go somewhere?"

"But… Gaara…"

"He got sick 4th period." Sasuke said. "He told me to tell you at lunch, but I forgot. Sorry,"

**(A/N: Sasuke has fourth period with Gaara, but no one else has any classes or lunch with him. He, Sakura, and Sasuke are usually texting all day.)**

"I wonder why he didn't text me…"

Sasuke shrugged. "He didn't text me today either. Maybe he forgot his phone?"

Sakura sighed. "I don't know."

"So…? You wanna go somewhere?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Sure! But we can go check on Gaara afterwards, right?"

Sasuke smirked. "I was just about to suggest that."

They walked out to Sasuke's deep blue Mercedes, talking of what to do.

Sasuke kind of wanted them to be alone, so he tried thinking of a place where they could be alone. BINGO! The park.

"How about the park?" Sasuke suggested, knowing Sakura couldn't say know to that.

Sakura looked shocked. "We… haven't been there when it was just us since we were kids!"

"Anything wrong with a trip down memory lane?" Sakura shook her head and smiled.

They got in the car, and within 20 minutes, they arrived at Konoha Park. I was extremely large. There were different playgrounds all over. Some were old and nobody played on them, and some were new, already crawling with toddlers. Sakura laughed and told him how much she loved kids. Sasuke smirked and told her he was afraid of them. She laughed again.

"There it is…" Sakura said, looking up at the old oak tree that held so many memories for them.

"Yeah." The two sat under the tree.

"So," Sakura looked at Sasuke, "what's the reason we came here?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, like I said, we haven't been here since we were kids. And on top of that, you had a habit of bringing me here when you wanted to talk." Sakura looked up at the leaves.

Sasuke flinched a little. He'd had something on his mind for a while, since that dreadful dance, but he'd never let it out into the open. Not even with Naruto or Gaara. Not to mention, when he needed to talk to Sakura when they were kids, he'd grab her hand, and being her there. He didn't realize that he'd done it again. It was just… automatic.

He decided if he'd done this, he really needed it to get to her. "I… I…"

Sakura's head turned to face him. "Come on Sasuke-kun. Talk to me… please."

**WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE TRYING TO DO?!**

_You shut up!_

…**HN.**

"I miss you!" he looked down. "I miss US! God, Sakura, I miss you so much!"

_Is this really the ice cube Uchiha Sasuke?_

**A HORMONAL ONE, YES.**

_He likes me that much?_

"I like you so much, I can't stand it. I've been hiding it all year… and I can't do that anymore." Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look up at her. **(A/N: He's so freakin' OOC, but I don't care! He usually is, mostly around her and Gaara)**

"Maybe… maybe that's why we're here. Maybe that's why I brought you… I think… I needed to tell you that, Sakura." He finished.

"I feel… stuck," she told him. He finally looked to see her looking at him. "I keep thinking, 'One is meant to be with you, the other is meant to be your friend.' And I feel horrible thinking that. I can't… I can't find which one it is… no matter what I do."

**(A/N: She'd already figured out that Gaara liked her)**

Sasuke felt a little guilty. Here they were, friends, and forcing the poor girl to choose. They weren't actually telling her to, but he was sure that's what they were making her feel.

"Sakura…" he sighed. "Don't make any irrational decisions just because we're here alone. Pick who makes you happy. That's why Gaara and me don't argue. We both want the same things. You… and your happiness. That's all that seems to matter nowadays."

Sakura leaned on his shoulder and he twitched a little. He was happy to have her warmth on him again.

"I wish you would worry about yourselves more." Sakura said. "I'm so selfish, so please, worry about yourselves."

"Would a selfish person wish such a thing?" he boldly placed a light kiss on her head.

_I love you. I love you so much, Sakura!_

**A/N:**

**And it continues! Sasuke's in love, and he finally admits it to himself! Sorry if the mega OOC made you mad, but it was kind of necessary. Sakura smiled after he kissed her, I just wanted it to end there, and so I didn't put that in. Anyways, this is courtesy of pinkprincess0210 and myself! **

**Review please! It gives me the inspiration I need to go on! It's true!**


	10. Danger!

DISCLAIMER- You know how it goes.

Within the next couple of days, Sasuke returned to his normal self. He and Sakura hadn't spoken of the day in the park, not that they really wanted to. It wasn't quite clear why everything had just blurted out, but they felt very relieved. Sasuke was happy he had gotten it off his chest, but Sakura was still stuck.

They three hung out every single day, and occasionally, they hung out with the rest of the gang. It was fun for all of them. But Sakura still got the feeling that something big was going to happen. It was a strange feeling that she just couldn't shake.

"Sakura!" two boys' voices rang out in front of her door.

She giggled. "Hey guys!"

Gaara and Sasuke smirked. "What's the plan?" Gaara asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno. Sasuke?"

Sasuke had his arms crossed and looked up with lazy eyes.

_He really is going back to his old self…_

"Hn."

_Definitely his old self._

Sakura decided on the mall, earning annoyed glances from the boys. She gave her famous puppy-dog eyes, and the boys shrugged.

_Ice cubes._

**YEAH!**

Sakura shopped with reckless abandon.

"Don't you ever get sick of this?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned to face him in mock-shock. "Don't even speak of such things! If I didn't have shopping…" she paused and gasped.

She and Gaara laughed a little and Sasuke just smirked.

Afterwards, the three went out to lunch. Soumen, soumen, soumen! Yummy noodles….

_So peaceful…_ Sakura thought. _But my intuition is telling me… it won't be like this for long._

"Hello!" Gaara waved his hand in her face. "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded.

**LATER, AT GAARA'S (Sasuke and Gaara)**

"Has Sakura been… off to you lately?" Gaara asked Sasuke.

Sasuke, knowing she was probably thinking about the other day a lot. "Not really. You're just imagining things, dude,"

Gaara gazed out the foggy window. It was almost midnight, but he couldn't help but have the tugging feeling to see Sakura.

"How was the last day of school?" Gaara looked at Sasuke. "I never asked you."

Sasuke jumped a little. "Nothing special. I just took Sakura to the park. We sat under a tree and talked a while,"

Sasuke couldn't help but feel ashamed that Sakura had seen him so vulnerable. He'd confessed everything he'd been feeling, but in such a way that was just not him. There was no way anyone was ever going to hear about that 10 minutes, or the hour that they sat together in silence.

"Riiiiight." Gaara said plainly.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at his watch. "Oh, dude, Gaara, I gotta go. Itachi's going to flip."

"Why Itachi?" Gaara looked confused that he'd spoken of his brother, not his parents.

Sasuke grabbed his cell phone, stuck it in his pocket, and muttered. "He's so protective. It's freakin' annoying," but he smirked the slightest bit saying it, something Gaara missed.

"Later," they said at the same time as Sasuke opened the door and left.

**AT THAT MOMENT**

_God, I need a walk._

**IT'S MIDNIGHT!**

_Shut up. I know._

Sakura left her home with a sweater and her cell phone.

She walked down the sidewalk for what seemed like hours. She really didn't care where she went, as long as she got to move around. It was a while before Sakura realized her feet were taking her to Sasuke's.

"Weird…" she whispered, but shrugged. There was no way she was turning around yet.

Sakura passed many different buildings, including Ino's parents' flower shop and Naruto's favorite ramen place. She also passed many dark alleyways, sending involuntary shivers up and down her spine.

"Hey… Boss…" a whisper came from a shadow far ahead of her. Sakura didn't hear. "There's one. She's pretty, too."

The man in the shadows towered over the silver-haired boy. His snake-like voice rang out clear. "Good job… Kabuto."

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama,"

Sakura kept walking. She saw an alley cat run out a couple buildings ahead. She didn't think much of it. That is… she _didn't _until she reached the alley it had run out of.

**WITH SASUKE**

Sasuke drove from Gaara's, heading to his own home. His headlights flashed. It seemed he was the only one on the road tonight. He saw a bit of pink ahead of him.

"Sakura?" he whispered to himself. "What's she…?"

He stopped and turned off his headlights so that she wouldn't see him. It's not like he was spying on her, he was just curious. She stopped, and he didn't think much of it. That is… he _didn't _until a hand reached out to her. Sasuke jumped out of his car.

He could hear the voices now.

"Hello." A snake-like came. "You're name?"

Sakura shook him off. "G-get away from me."

Sasuke was anxious now. There was someone… after her!

_I've gotta do something! They could… they could…!_

**JUST **_**GO**_** STUPID!**

Sasuke took off towards Sakura.

"Come on. Don't be like that." A different voice said.

"Stay away from me!"

The man grabbed her arm; Sasuke ran faster than ever. He pulled her into the alley as Sasuke reached them. He dashed in and kicked the man to the ground.

"Stay away from her." He said, hatred coating his voice.

Orochimaru chuckled. "I'd be more careful of what you do to me."

Sakura clutched Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-kun…!"

Orochimaru pulled out a knife. The two turned to run, only to face Kabuto, who held the same knife.

"Sakura…" Sasuke looked at her. "Run."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not going to leave you here Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura!"

She looked up at him and slipped a pocketknife into his fingers. **(A/N: She carries two in her purse. That might seem weird, but I do, too. For occasions like this!)**

Sasuke looked at her hand, which also contained a pocketknife. Realizing however dangerous it was, he'd lose by himself, and the fact that Sakura was mega strong and smart, he knew he needed her there.

"Okay. But if I tell you to, you're going to run." He told her. "I'm not going to stand here and watch you get hurt."

Sakura nodded.

"Let's do this." Orochimaru seetrhed.


	11. Back Together

DISCLAIMER- Blah, blah, blah

Sasuke stood back-to-back with Sakura. The two men had squared them in, which meant there was nowhere to run, even if they wanted to. Orochimaru cackled and Kabuto snickered. This was so not a good situation.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

She nodded. "As I'll ever be, Sasuke-kun."

The man charged at Sakura. Sasuke heard Sakura gasp in pain, and blood splattered on the ground. From the corner of his eye, he saw her grasping her arm. He became furious.

Kabuto came at him next, and Sasuke dodged his blade without an noticeable effort, and grasped his arm so that he stayed in place. Sasuke changed the position of the blade in his hands to slash both of the silver-haired man's legs. He collapsed to the ground and Sasuke took his blade. To finish him off, Sasuke kicked Kabuto's head so that he'd become unconscious.

Sasuke could hear Sakura struggling with Orochimaru. He knew he shouldn't of left her with the man who was obviously Kabuto's superior.

He grabbed Sakura's shoulder and pulled her back. Orochimaru smirked unpleasantly.

**OH, GREAT! TELL ME THIS GUY IS A HOMO!**

_SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!_

Sasuke thrust the blade towards Orochimaru's stomach. He dodged it, and threw his blade towards Sasuke. Sasuke almost dodged, but by a fraction of a second, the blade was driven into his leg.

"ARGH!" he screamed and Sakura flinched. The blood flowed endlessly down her arm.

Sakura dove into the fight and got Orochimaru in his hip. The snake-like man hissed in pain and threw her to the wall of the building to their left. Sasuke glared at Orochimaru. His leg hurt like crazy. This was going to have to end it.

"Take this, bastard!!" Sasuke yelled and shoved his knife into Orochimaru's stomach.

The snake-like figure fell to the ground. Sasuke was sure he hadn't killed him; he didn't feel the blade go in to deep. He looked at Kabuto's knife. The blood wasn't even halfway down. Surely the man wouldn't die.

He heard Sakura talking frantically on the phone with her good arm.

"Thank you!" Sasuke watched at she closed the cell phone. "They're sending an ambulance and the police."

Sasuke nodded, too out of breath to speak.

"Sasuke-kun. Are you alright?"

"I'm…-huff-… fine. –Huff- Your arm…-huff-… okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun! I don't know what would've happened without you here."

"What was I supposed to do? Just drive by?" he said, regaining his breath.

She smiled. "If you had, you wouldn't have that." She pointed to his leg. "Sit down… it'll get worse if you stand like that."

Sasuke did as he was told. Their blood was still draining, and they could feel themselves growing weaker. To his surprise, Sakura took a seat by the raven-haired teenager and put her head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun…" she looked up at him. He smirked down at her. It was almost a smile.

"Yeah?"

Sakura smiled. "I… I miss you, too."

Sasuke twitched.

_Whoa… okay dude…_

**KISS HER, ALREADY!**

For once Sasuke listened to the annoying voice. He leaned down and kissed Sakura's soft lips. He ran his hand through her pink hair and waited for a response. Finally, he felt her kiss him back, and she put her hand on his cheek. They pulled apart and Sakura smiled.

She put her head back on his shoulder and clasped his hand. Sasuke didn't mind in the slightest.

He felt the grip on his hand grow weaker and he heard the sirens in the distance. Sakura had fainted from blood loss.

He felt light-headed, too. Whether it was from the moment he just had with Sakura or his own blood loss, he didn't know.

The last thing Sasuke heard was the sirens blaring and concerned voices. Then everything was black.

**THE NEXT MORNING IN THE HOSPITAL**

Sakura awoke with a sharp pain in her arm and a room she was not familiar with. She then recalled the insane events of the previous night and she shot up.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called for him.

A voice came from behind the curtain that separated her from the next bed over. "I'm here."

A hand pulled back the curtain and she noticed that Gaara was the one who pulled it back.

"You okay?" the redhead asked.

His face looked cheerful, but his eyes were full of hurt. Sakura guessed Sasuke had told him _everything._ Not to mention the first words out of her mouth were "Sasuke-kun". She was happy to be back with Sasuke, but Gaara's eyes made her feel very guilty.

"Yeah…" she muttered. "Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry if we scared you."

Gaara nodded. "It's no problem. I'm just glad you're both okay."

Sasuke smirked. "The others are here."

Sasuke was right. Sakura could heard all of their friends from halfway down the hall. They burst through the door.

"Sakura!" The girls exclaimed and ran to her.

"TEME!!!" (No need to say who that was…) "ARE YOU OKAY?!?! HOW'S YOU'RE LEG?!?! OH, DON'T DIE, TEME!"

"I'm not going to die, dobe."

Shikamaru and Neji walked in calmly. "Hey, you okay, you troublesome idiot?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke, who smirked.

"I'm okay."

Neji nodded. "Good."

Tenten was getting the "better details" from Sakura. She passed them to Hinata, who passed them to Ino, who screamed it out.

"SAKURA AND SASUKE ARE BACK TOGETHER?!" she yelled.

The guys' eyes wet a little wider, except Naruto, who cheered.

"Guys," Sakura said, with a bit of a blush, "this IS a hospital, you know. BE quieter!"

The group nodded.

Eventually, all the guys and girls had to leave, including Gaara, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what does this mean?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"What do you think it means?"

Sakura smiled. "I hope it means you're all mine again."

Sasuke just smirked and nodded. "Works for me."

**A/N:**

**YAY! This was a fun one. SAKURA AND SASUKE ARE BACK TOGETHER, BABY!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (Dances)**

**Okay, okay, I'm done. The next chapter is basically all about the rekindled relationship that is SASUSAKU!!! Okay, that was just a heads up for all the fluff lovers!**

**REVIEW! Or else, I refuse to update for another 3 DAYS! Muah hahahahahaha! Sorry, sorry. Pinkprincess0210 and myself are responsible for this story!!!!**


	12. Movie Night

DISCLAIMER- sooo tired of this….

Sakura smiled as she walked through the park. Of course, there was a good reason for her beaming face. Her hand was closely entwined with Sasuke's. He wasn't exactly smiling, 'cause I mean, come on, this is Sasuke. He wore a smirk that, to a normal passerby, would say he was annoyed. But to their friends, (and horrible obsessed fangirls who know everything from his blood type to his favorite breakfast cereal) it said that he was the happiest that he'd been in a long time.

Sakura yawned and Sasuke looked at her. "Am I really that boring?" he asked.

She giggled. "It's 6 in the morning, Sasuke-kun. I'm tired."

"I had to get out of my house by 5:45 or Itachi might've jumped me."

"You didn't tell him we're dating again?" Sakura asked him with a teasing smile.

He shrugged. "Not like I don't want to… but this is my brother we're talking about. He nearly went insane when I told him we were going to the dance."

Sakura laughed. "That defiantly sounds like him."

They were together again, that was true. The two of them were so happy and had been inseparable since they got out of the hospital. Gaara happily stayed in the picture, even if he avoided them both the first week.

"So, what do you wanna do for breakfast, Sasuke-kun?" **(A/N: Remember, it's 6 in the morning.)**

He shrugged. "Let's just go to starbucks or something."

She nodded. "Okay!"

It was summer, after all, so this was mainly how their mornings started. Sometimes they'd meet up with Gaara and the gang in the afternoon or evening, but they were defiantly always together.

After they got their coffee, it was around 7, so the girls were mostly awake. The boys wouldn't wake up until noon, except Sasuke, who only woke up to avoid Itachi. Sakura's cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Saaaaaaaakiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!" _Ino's voice rang out,

"Somebody's peppy this morning." She laughed.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Ino," she answered, her hand over half the phone.

"_Party! Let's party Saturday!"_

Sakura groaned. "I don't want to go out Saturday!"

Sasuke smirked. He knew why.

"_You made plans with Sasuke, didn't you?!" _Ino screamed, loud enough for Sasuke to hear. He was almost laughing now.

"Er, um…. That is…!" Sakura blushed and a TINY smile came across Sasuke's lips. **(A/N: You can tell how amused he is by this!)**

"_EVERY FRICKIN' SATURDAY!!!!!!" _Ino yelled.

"Geez, Ino! We're… well we made plans a while back for every Saturday!" Sakura said, the blush deepening. **(A/N: They have these "Saturday Movie Night" things.)**

The girls hung up, not really mad at all, just hanging up, and all Sasuke had to do was grab Sakura's hand again and she was content.

**MEANWHILE…**

"HE'S DATING _**WHO?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!**_" Karin screamed.

Yoko put a pinky in her ear and twisted it. "Sakura. I told you." She said.

"He's not allowed to date her! He's CHEATING on me!"

Mai smiled wickedly. "Then, why not get her? Why don't we all just DO something about them…?"

**SATURDAY**

"Let's go to YOUR house this time, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked a little shy of mortified. "But… but, Itachi-Nii-san!"

Sakura smirked. "Exactly!"

Sasuke sighed, figuring he'd only get a guilt trip, and nodded, mumbling, "Fine,"

**AT THE UCHIHA'S…**

Sasuke looked truly mortified now. His mother was nearly in tears and Itachi was literally jumping for joy.

"Yay!" he screamed. "Yay for Sakura! Yay for Sasuke!"

"I'm so glad for you both!" his mother screamed.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "God, Kaa-san, it's not like we're getting married."

Fugaku was even embarrassing him. He was just nodding his head in approval, which seemed to make everything 10 times worse for him.

"MARRIED?" Itachi jumped between them. "Yes! They shall be married forthwith!" **(A/N: GOD!! I LOVE making Itachi-san so freakin' OOC!!!!! In this fic, you'll notice, if you read the manga "Fruits Basket" that these two are a lot like Ayame-san and Yuki-san!)**

"Stop spouting nonsense, Nii-san!" Sasuke said.

He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her up the stairs. When they got into his room she burst out laughing.

"I freakin' love your family!" she said through laughs.

He sighed. "Do you enjoy torturing me?"

Sakura nodded with a teasing smile. "Yes, very much."

Sasuke shook his head and gave way to the smile that only she had seen.

"So, what movie?" she asked. "It's your turn to pick."

Sasuke held up a case. "Midnight Formations."

Sakura shivered. "Isn't that like… and insanely scary horror film?"

"Really… I heard it is a GREAT movie for couples." He tossed her the movie case after he put the disc into his DVD player.

After sitting on his bed (which was across from his flat screen TV) and reading the case, Sakura exclaimed, "This _is _a horror film!"

Sasuke shrugged a little. "I never said it wasn't."

Around two-thirds into the movie, Sakura had basically buried herself in Sasuke's shirt. She was clutching it like there was no freakin' tomorrow! He was smirking and had his arm around her, holding her close.

By the time the movie was over, Sasuke had wrinkles in his shirt he was sure would never come out.

"Was it really that scary?" he asked.

She smiled. "Mostly."

Sasuke smirked and brought the pink-haired girl's lips to his own. They were both totally lost, unaware of the eyes watching them from the window.

Karin was watching intently. "Look at her." She mumbled. "FORCING poor Sasuke-kun to kiss her."

As Sakura and Sasuke pulled apart, smiling at each other, Karin was climbing down the ladder she'd been standing on, a plan unfolding in her mind.

**A/N:**

**Uh-oh! Karin's got a plan! You know, she's actually really STUPID. But there's a BIG difference between stupid and DEVIOUS.**

**Anyways, this was a fun one to write! There wasn't as much fluff as I'd hoped, but there is plenty more in the future! Please, please REVIEW!!!**

**I've got a LOT of reviews and I LOVE YOU ALL FOR SENDING THEM!! Thanks! More would be VERY appreciated. This chapter courtesy of pinkprincess0210 and myself!**


	13. First Day, Senior Year

DISCLAIMER- mmmmhmmmmm.

Summer came to a close too, too quickly. Sakura sat laid down on her bed, leaning on a sleeping Sasuke. She just had to marinate in these moments for a little while longer. Three months of having Sasuke around… (And everyone else!) It was no wonder that the summer had gone by so fast. She was racing through memories she's made, like that night with the creepy Orochimaru dude.

The pink-haired girl snuggled closer to Sasuke. He shifted to grab her hand, showing he was half-awake. She smiled, bringing their hands to her mouth and kissing his knuckles. She looked at his bag that was on her bedroom floor. They were spending the night together for the last day of summer. She felt her eyes closing and she slowly drifted to sleep.

The alarm clock was set off around six. Sakura slammed her hand on top.

"Damn alarm…" she muttered.

A husky voice came from beside her. "Someone's not a morning person."

She remembered Sasuke was there. Sakura also became aware that Sasuke's arm was around her waist protectively. She smiled and buried her face in his chest.

"School," he muttered.

"Yeah, I know." She said and got up, followed closely by Sasuke.

She went into his closet and got dressed. She came out in white daisy dukes with a rhinestone embroidery at the bottom. Her top was a pink halter that criss-crossed at the neck. She wore plain pink flip-flops, too. Sasuke looked her up and down a little while and smirked, nodding.

Sasuke wore black jeans. He had a red jacket on with two white stripes down the middle.

"Don't you ever get hot?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"No, not really."

She shrugged and dragged him off to school.

**AT SCHOOL**

"SENIORS! WE'RE SENIORS!!" Ino screamed. "We RULE THE SCHOOL!"

"Then let's stop acting like a child, Ino," Tenten teased her.

_No one's really changed at all!_

Sakura thought that before she saw Hinata and heard Ino screaming again.

"Hina-chan!" she yelled. "You got a haircut!"

Hinata's hair looked like it did when they were 12. She had it short for the most part, but there were two long strands in the front.

"Don't you look cute?" Sakura said. **(A/N: They're in 2****nd**** period. Hinata doesn't have first period with them this year, and they got assigned seats away from the guys)**

Hinata blushed at the compliments. "Thanks, guys."

They sat down and carried on with second period. Gai, their teacher, was out of the room, so they could talk all they wanted to.

"So how'd you guys send the summer off?" Ino asked.

"Me and Neji lit fireworks with Naruto and Hinata!" Tenten told her.

Hinata smiled. "It was fun!"

Ino smiled. "Me and Shikamaru watched clouds on his roof. It was kinda boring, but I liked being there with him, I guess!"

The girls put a hand over their hearts and "awwwww"ed.

Ino laughed. "What about you Saki-chan?"

Sakura blushed. "Well, me and Sasuke-kun-"

"TEME! YOU SLEPT WITH SAKURA?!?!?!?!" Naruto's voice rang out. The girls saw Sasuke banging his head on his desk when all the guys snickered and all the girls either giggled or glared at Sakura. Karin heard, too.

The three girls turned and looked at Sakura.

"N-no! We didn't do _that_!" she told them. "He just stayed at my house…!"

The girls nodded, but smirked.

Sakura then felt a foot meet her face. Her desk tipped over and she fell on the floor. Sasuke immediately jumped up.

She looked up and saw Karin being held back by Ino and Tenten.

Sakura and stood with a smirk. She got so close to Karin, their noses were only centimeters apart.

"Jealous…?" she seethed. **(A/N: See Chapter 8 if you don't remember this)**

Karin spit on Sakura's cheek. She wiped it off in an instant.

"Are you forgetting…" Sasuke's voice rang out behind Karin, "that I'm still here?"

Karin turned around and Ino and Tenten let her go. "S-Sasuke-kun!"

"I will say this once. I do not like you. I will never like you. I like Sakura… and you'd better stay away from her." He snarled.

Karin shrunk back and left the room. Everyone laughed at her, forgetting the "Sasuke and Sakura slept in the same bed thing".

**IN THE MIDDLE OF 7****TH**** PERIOD**

Sakura left the classroom to go to her locker. She'd left her math book.

"Yo!" a shrill, annoying voice entered Sakura's ears. "Pinky."

Sakura turned around to see Karin and the fangirl clones with her.

"What do you want?" she asked in annoyance.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sakura shook her head. "Just leave the poor guy alone. You too!" she pointed to the fangirls. "They don't like you guys. I'm sorry, but it's true! Maybe if you were nicer-"

"SHUT IT HARUNO!" Mai screamed.

Sakura stopped talking and leaned against the lockers. "Okay. What are you doing here?"

"We're going to teach you a lesson, you conceited bitch." Karin snapped.

Sakura laughed. "Like you could 'teach me a lesson'?"

Karin nodded. "Yes."

The four charged at her, and before Sakura could react, a knee collided with her stomach.

"Oof!"

A pair of arms pushed her to the ground. She was kicked repeatedly in the stomach. Karin kicked her in the head and blood splattered across the floor. She couldn't move anymore.

Yoko lit a match. "Let's turn up the heat!" She pressed the match to Sakura's arm and dragged it down.

**IN THE CLASS**

Sasuke looked at the door. Sakura had left a while ago, and he was getting worried, even if it was only school.

A scream came from the hallway and Sasuke jumped up.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

Before Kurenai could stop them, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke had all run out the door.

When Sasuke stepped out, he saw the fangirls holding Sakura down and Yoko burning her arm.

"STOP!" he screamed. "Stop this… NOW! KARIN!"

Karin and the rest of the girls all looked up and gasped.

"Neji-kun!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Shikamaru-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto screamed.

"GET OFF HER!! NOW!" Neji yelled.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata joined them They gasped when they saw what the fangirls were doing.

"KARIN!"

"YOKO!"

"HATURO!"

"MAI!"

Hinata was officially in tears. Seeing Sakura so horribly was too much for her.

Kurenai ran out. "What are you girls doing to Sakura?!?!?!?" she yelled.

The fangirls dropped everything and ran. Kurenai took off after them. Sasuke motioned for the others to go inside.

Sasuke ran straight to Sakura. "Sakura? Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes opened. "Sasuke-kun? H…hey."

Sasuke smiled, but only showed her. "They… they… oh God, Sakura, are you okay?"

She nodded. "My arms…. Hurt… like a bitch."

Sasuke lifted her chin so that she wouldn't look at her arms. "Yeah… they aren't doing so good. But we'll fix them up… okay?"

Sakura smiled. "It seems you're always coming to my rescue, Sasuke-kun. Thanks… again."

Sasuke picked up the girl he loved so dearly and took her to his car so that they could go to the hospital.

_I'll get you for this Karin. _Sasuke thought menacingly as he waited for Sakura in the hospital. _You'd better fucking believe it._

**A/N:**

**ARRRRRRGH!! ROOOOOAR!!!!!!! I HATE KARIN! HATE HER HATE HER HATE HER!!!! Granted… I WAS the one who wrote this…. BUT IT'S KARIN'S FAULT! NOT MINE! And now Sasuke is plotting revenge! (We all know what happens when he does that! NO. HE'S NOT GOING TO OROCHIMARU, THOUGH!)**

**Okay! Well, review please! I'll say it again! REVIEW!!! Thanks!**

**UchihaKyoko & pinkprincess0210**


	14. The Plot

Disclaimer- no.

Sakura went to school the next day, despite the events of the day previous to it. Sasuke stayed by her side al day. They didn't really have a choice anyways, because they had the same schedule, but he was glad to be there for her. She clung to him like a child, and he never shook her off.

"Argh!" Sakura lunged forward, her arms throbbing.

Sasuke whipped his head to her. "Sakura? You okay?"

She nodded. "Just a little pain, is all."

Sasuke nodded, thoughts of revenge still racing through his head. "We're going to get them back." He blurted out.

"What?" she looked a tad surprised.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little. "Oops. I… I meant… that is…"

"I want in," she smirked.

Sasuke smirked too. "Heh. Good. I just need a plan."

"The guys in on this?"

Sasuke nodded. "Gaara, too. Ask the girls if they want to help."

"You make it sound like a charity event, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled.

"It is. For you!" he said, calm as could be.

Tenten leaned over. "What's going on?"

"We're going to make Karin and the other girls pay for hurting me like that." Sakura told her matter-a-factly.

Tenten smirked in a frightening way. "Cool! I'll tell the others."

Within a couple of minutes, the news had spread to the two other girls, and the big group was talking of how to get them back. Neji snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" he said.

"What's your idea, Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked.

Neji turned to Sasuke. "What was the alley you and Sakura were trapped in this summer?"

Sasuke tapped a finger to his chin in thought. "I think it was between 2396 and 2397 on Lincoln Boulevard."

Sakura nodded. "That's it. The alleyway was between the bakery and that car insurance place."

"Here's what we're going to do…" Neji started.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura leaned in closer.

"Sasuke, slip that Karin girl a note. Make it say something like, '_Karin, meet me tonight at midnight in between 2396 and 2397 Boulevard and we'll talk.'_. Of course she'll come, because it's you. When she comes, we'll be ready. We'll make sure Sakura is totally avenged." Neji said.

Sakura fake-pouted. "I'm not_ dead_, Neji."

Neji nodded and smirked. "So what do you guys think?"

"SOUNDS GREAT, DATTTLEBAYO!!!!" Naruto yelled, earning stares from everyone in the lunchroom, mostly because no one except those six knew what the hell "dattlebayo" meant.

The others just nodded.

"But we have to wait a few weeks," Shikamaru said.

Ino looked at him. "Why?"

"Look at Sakura's arms." He said. "If we're going to fight people, her wounds could rip open."

Ino nodded. Sakura looked a little mad that she was the one holding the plan back, but seemed to shrug it off after a few seconds.

"Let's do it." Sasuke said.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Karin opened her locker and sighed angrily. She'd just gotten back from a LONG suspension, and Sasuke hadn't even looked at her. She jumped as a note fell out.

When she picked it up, she squealed. Sasuke's neat handwriting had her name scribbled down on the front. She opened it up and smiled as she read:

"_Karin-_

_Meet me between the buildings 2396 and 2397 on Lincoln Boulevard. We'll talk there._

_Sasuke"_

"Take that Haruno!" she yelled out, and Sasuke snickered from behind a corner.

**A/N:**

**UH-OH! The next chapter is nerve wracking for me to write, I swear. If I don't update by like, noon (central U.S. time) tomorrow, I won't update tomorrow. I have my formal (WOO!) so I'm at least one person will be at my house all day. But I will try my best to update!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! **

**UchihaKyoko & pinkprincess0210**


	15. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER- Exactly what it sounds like.

"It's tonight… Sakura." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura nodded. "I know. Are you guys ready…?"

Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, and the others nodded.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Hinata said somberly.

Sakura whipped her head to face her. "Really, now?" She held out both her arms right to Hinata's face. "She and her little sluts gave me scars that will _never_ heal, Hina-chan! I don't care how horribly immoral it is! I don't care how wrong this is. This is Karin. She's the only person I'd ever do this to."

Hinata nodded.

"Don't tell me her fangirls don't deserve it either. Last year, Yoko said you'd be a prostitute, remember?"

Hinata _did _remember. She could still hear Yoko's piercing words.

"_Don't try fooling yourself, bitch. Naruto-kun will be mine. And what will happen to you? Well, you'll end up a slut selling her body and I will laugh."_

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. She clenched her teeth and said, "Let's do this."

Everyone nodded. "Yeah!"

**WITH KARIN**

Karin pumped her hair. "It's tonight girls."

All the fangirls smirked and nodded.

Hotaru laughed. "I'm so glad this is going to happen. I can't wait."

They all laughed in an evil manor.

"Did they think we were idiots?" Yoko whispered.

"I don't know." Mai meowed bitterly.

Karin smirked. "Let's ask our new friends… what do you think….hmmm? Sai? Deidara? Sasori? Kisame?"

The four thugs behind her smirked smugly.

"We're going to find out one way or another." Sasori growled.

"The night I get my vengeance… tonight," Karin muttered with an unpleasant smile.

**THAT NIGHT**

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the alleyway. He'd been there for almost an hour and his legs were tired.

"How much longer?" he whispered to Naruto, who was hiding by a dumpster behind him.

"Five minutes."

Sasuke nodded. _ This is totally illegal._

**HOW CARES?! LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO SAKURA! THAT'S ILLEGAL AND SHE DIDN'T GET ARRESTED!!**

_The police in this town suck._

**(Nods) YEAH.**

"Sasuke-kun…?"

Sasuke looked up. "Karin."

She smiled and walked up to him. She flung her arms around him, and Sasuke didn't pull away, but on the other side of the hug, he looked thoroughly annoyed.

"So…? Why are we here?" she asked, pulling away.

Sasuke shrugged. "I thought there were some things we should talk out."

Karin nodded. "Like…?"

"Why'd you hurt Sakura?"

Karin groaned like there was no tomorrow. "Are you still going on about that whore?"

Sasuke twitched in anger, and he could almost feel Sakura pushing herself not to come out right then and there.

"She's nobody. You and me should just… you know. I'm so much better! Sakura's a nobody. All she does is cling to you like a little baby."

"I like it." He growled.

Karin looked confused. "What?"

"I like it when she clings to me. I_ like_ it."

Karin laughed. "When will you stop being to nice? You can dump her you know. It's okay to admit when someone's a burden."

Sasuke heard the sound of tin trashcans clashing together as Sakura charged out.

Sakura grabbed Karin and threw her up against the wall. "SAY IT AGAIN, BITCH."

"Already fighting, are we?" Sasuke heard a light voice.

He turned to find the whole alley surrounded by seven other people. He recognized the fangirls, and was shocked. He couldn't have even fathomed that they'd figure it out.

Four other boys stood around them too. One had red hair, and greatly resembled Gaara, but didn't seem like he'd be in any relation. One had long blond hair and had very feminine-like looks. Sasuke thought for a brief moment that he was a little like Ino. One had strangely blue skin, and tattoos that were like gills. The one who had spoken, Sasuke realized, was very familiar. He was sure he'd known him somewhere else. He had pasty, pale skin, and black hair, with a face that wasn't easy to forget. Sai…

"Sai…?" he whispered.

Sai nodded. "Hello again, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura stared at Sasuke. "You know that freak?"

"He's in my photography class." **(A/N: I just love the idea of seeing an 18-year-old Sasuke as a photographer!)**

The rest of Sasuke's friends jumped out. "Looks like we have hit a speed bump." Gaara muttered and Neji nodded.

Tenten sighed. "So many fights…"

Mai rushed to Tenten and shoved her to the ground. Yoko punched Hinata; Hinata punched her back. Hotaru kneed Ino in the stomach, and hard.

Sasuke kicked Kisame in the head, blood splattering everywhere. Naruto matched up with Sai. They both threw fast punches, and caught each other's. Neji went up against Deidara, scissor-kicking his shoulder, then receiving a blow to his jaw. Finally, Shikamaru and Sasori charged at each other. Shikamaru was smashed into the ground, without mercy. He stood, revealing the gashes in his legs, and his shirt was ripped open. There was a long scratch across his chest.

Karin and Sakura stared each other down.

"And so it begins." They growled.

**A/N:**

**Ah! Sucky ending!!!!!! Well, that's what happens when you have to live with the demon of writer's block….. OH WELL! The next chapters will be of individual fights, so I'll put 2 or 3 up a day, 'kay?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love the reviews I've been getting! You guys rock! Send in more!!**

**UchihaKyoko & pinkprincess0210**


	16. Naruto VS Sai

**NARUTO AND SAI**

Naruto growled viciously. This was defiantly not something he would do for fun, 'cause this Sai dude seemed strong to him. They stared each other down. Well, Naruto glared; Sai was smiling like a dork.

"I'm going to wipe that smug grin of your face, bastard." Naruto snapped.

Sai stopped smiling. He generally didn't show emotions, but when he got mad, he went on a major rampage. **(A/N: So untrue…)**

"Then let's go, you dickless freak." Sai said.

_HOW CAN HE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE?!?!_

They charged and threw their fists at each other. Sai got Naruto's stomach first, causing him to miss. Naruto slid across the ground, but got up with ease on account of his amazing stamina. He reached his hand across his back, feeling the rip in his shirt and the scrapes on his back.

_Focus… I gotta focus!_

He charged again this time, focusing all the energy he had into his knee. Naruto didn't even hesitate a second before slamming it into Sai's stomach. Sai's blood splattered onto the ground, and Sai fell to the ground.

"Now that was easy." Naruto muttered.

He looked around, preparing to help his friends, but just as he was about to rush to help Hinata, a hand grasped his ankle.

He looked down in shock. "Where…. Where do you think your going?!"

Sai stood, Naruto still bewildered, and glared at him, true fury showing in his dark eyes.

_He's totally different than before!_

Sai pulled out a pistol. Naruto's eyes widened further.

"Shit…" he muttered.

Sai pointed the gun at Naruto. He pulled the trigger and the force of the fire caused Sai to stumble backwards, and the bullet his Naruto in the shoulder instead.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled.

He gripped his shoulder. "You bastard!!"

Sai smiled and gripped Naruto's collar. He pulled the wounded boy closer and put the gun point-blank to Naruto's warm heart. The heart that had been used to save both Sasuke and Neji from suffering loneliness. The heart that had been there to listen to Shikamaru EVERYTIME he wanted to complain. Most importantly,

The heart that had captured Hyuuga Hinata's.

"Sai! Sai, stop!" he yelled.

Sai shook himself. His face went back to normal. "I need to be alive!"

"Begging for your life? How shameless How SELFISH!"

Naruto shook his head. "Not for me. For her!" he pointed to Hinata. "If I die… if I die… I can't protect her!"

"Protect?" something seemed to hit Sai. His eyes became distant, as if he was no longer even there. He leg go of Naruto and put his gun away.

With a straight face, he looked at Naruto and said, "I couldn't protect her. The one I loved… I couldn't protect her. She died… and there wasn't anything I could do. Stay alive for that one, Naruto-kun. Hold her and tell her you love her… because one day… she could be gone."

Blood still pouring from his shoulder, Naruto placed his hand on Sai's shoulder and bowed his head. "Thank you." He said, graciously.

Sai stepped forward, so that his mouth was next to the blond boy's ear. "They have guns. All of them do."

Naruto nodded, and Sai left the alleyway. For a second, he watched the fights in horror, as his friends injured other people. His shoulder throbbed, and he remembered what he had to do.

"Guys!!!!" he called out. "They have guns!"

**A/N:**

**GOMEN!! I'm sorry! It's been sooo long since I updated! And I know I promised that I'd update more than one at a time, but I probably won't! Sorry… **

**Anyways, Neji and Deidara are next. I'm sorry to everyone who thinks Sai shouldn't be a bad guy, but it's all I could think of at the moment. Besides, I tried to lighten him up a bit here. He had a bad experience with love. He was in love with a girl who died of pneumonia, for anyone who's curious, and Naruto halfway worked his magic again!**

**REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!! Haha.. anyways, please really do review!**

**UchihaKyoko & pinkprincess0210**


	17. Tenten VS Mai

DISCLAIMING NARUTOOOOO [[and sorry I changed my mind, but the fangirls are fighting now, not Neji. GOMEN NEJI-SAN!

**Okay….Some of the stuff might seem like it has nothing to do with anything, like revealing the girl's past, but it seemed like a good way to get it out there, that even though they were always cheerful, they had to give stuff up, too!**

TENTEN VS. MAI

Tenten glared at the fangirl. She was pathetic. She was horrible. She was, more than anything, FUCKING ANNOYING.

"You're going down, bitch," Tenten snarled.

Mai visibly twitched. "I d-don't th-think so!"

Tenten laughed at her. Though, she couldn't really _blame_ her. Tenten was known as quite the delinquent ever since middle school. She'd been caught up in her gang, basically living to beat the shit out of anyone who even looked at her funny. Tenten could even recall beating Mai up once… although that memory was very faint. She'd beat up so many kids, she couldn't remember even half of them. Everyone knew that Tenten was no stranger to a good fight.

Not to mention, she looked pretty damn intimidating. She was wearing all black, and the mask she wore in middle school across her mouth. Then there was the golden-painted brass knuckled wrapped around her left fist. Three of the fingers on her left hand had spiky rings on them.

Tenten nodded. "Mhm. Right."

Tenten charged at Mai, not forgetting the push from earlier that had SERIOUSLY pissed her off. Mai shivered in fear, but charged back anyway.

But when the boy Sasuke had called "Sai" walked by, leaving the alley, they both stopped dead.

Tenten thought she might die of shock when she heard Naruto call out, "Guys!!!! They have guns!"

She looked Mai over.

Mai jumped a little. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed and pulled a 9 millimeter out of her back pocket, and turned the safety off.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled, but not out of shock, out of annoyance at Mai's stupidity. "Really?! You'd point a gun at a girl who was in a gang for 3 years?! You're an idiot!"

Mai pointed the gun at Tenten's head. She fired.

Luckily the force had pushed the girl back and the bullet pierced her shoulder.

"ARGH!" Tenten screamed. Old feelings boiled up in her.

Mai's hand was visibly shaking now. Tenten sighed. Her "Yankee blood" boiled. Right now, she could beat the girl to a pulp.

She walked to Mai, gripping her shoulder, so that the gun was right at her throat. She reached up and grabbed the gun. Mai looked too terrified to pull the trigger again.

"Never murdered anyone… eh? Mai?" Tenten smirked. She yanked the gun from Mai's grasp and pointed it to her forehead.

Mai didn't move.

"You might want to run now." She whispered.

Mai did as she was told. There was no way she was risking her life for this!

Tenten watched as she retreated. The gun was grasped tightly in her hand.

"Neji!" she yelled, seeing he was struggling slightly. He looked at her, not seeing the wound in her shoulder, and she tossed him the gun. He caught it and turned, facing his attacker once more.

"Now all I can do is hope they're all okay…" Tenten whispered, sliding down to lean on the wall, blood falling down her body.

**A/N:**

**Hmmm… not much to say here this time. And just so people know, my e-mail's screwed up, so I'll answer questions in this little section now. I can't reply to your reviews any other way!**

**Shadow Cougar—I agree with everything you said… er… typed… whatever! Anyways, Sai, Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara were indeed paid. They have a good reason to take the job, too. They're really angry people, due to their pasts, and they need the money for their own reasons. And no, Itachi is not evil. In this fic, he's a doting brother! Ha ha! **

**Please keep reviewing, guys! They make me feel so special! REVIEW!!!! Thanks!!**

**UchihaKyoko & pinkprincess0210**


	18. Neji vs Deidara

DISCLAIMER- we all know how it goes.

Neji wiped his chin. He looked at his fist, and saw there was blood.

"You good-for-nothing bastard." He growled.

Neji wasn't too fond of blood.

Deidara smirked, gripping his shoulder. He hadn't forgotten that painful kick. Without a word, he charged at an unready Neji. Releasing the grip on his shoulder, he grabbed Neji's arm and twisted it around his back. Neji quickly ducked under and punched the blond boy in the face. Deidara spun and fell to the ground.

"Easy as pie." Neji sneered.

He reached for an unconscious Deidara, but as he got close enough, the boys hand shot out, grabbing Neji's throat. He struggled, coughed, and wheezed. Neji tried prying Deidara's hand from him.

"Useless. It's utterly useless!" Deidara laughed. "Your know struggling only makes it worse."

Neji watched at the boy dug in the pack strapped to his hip.

"Guys!!!!" Neji heard Naruto's voice. "The have guns!" **(A/N: Yeah, you'll probably see that line in every fight.)**

_That must…ack! … be what he's reaching for!_

Neji's breath was almost gone. He managed to summon enough energy to slam his knee into the blond boy's stomach.

"Oof!" Deidara had just pulled out the gun.

Neji shot his hand out to grab the gun, but Deidara was faster. He pushed the gun to Neji's forehead. The pale-eyed boy stopped dead.

_Don't move… don't move…_

Neji studied everything he could. There had to be a way out of this!

_Oh… my… GOD. What is with this idiot?_

Neji pulled away, and Deidara pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"Hey, genius," Neji mocked. "The safety's on."

Deidara looked at the gun and almost blushed. He was obviously humiliated, even in such a situation. He turned off the safety, but by that time, Neji was behind him, burying his knee into Deidara's back. By reflex, the blond boy turned and kicked Neji in the side.

"Neji!" Tenten's voice rang out, clear as a bell.

He turned to her, and she tossed his a gun. He swore he'd seen a flash of scarlet blood, but hoped he'd just imagined it. Neji turned back and pointed the 9-mil at Deidara.

Deidara pointed his gun back. An idea pushed itself into Neji's mind. He pointed his gun down.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Deidara said, letting his guard down.

Neji smirked, "Nothing."

Neji fired the gun twice. Two bullets stuck themselves into Deidara's legs.

"ARGH!" he screamed.

Neji laughed. "Now get out, or I shoot your other leg."

The blond boy stumbled out of the alleyway and Neji ran to Tenten.

"Tenten!" he leaned by her.

She smiled. "Hey."

He looked at her shoulder. "You're hurt…."

She nodded. "But it's not that bad."

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

Tenten shook her head. "No. I have to make sure everyone's okay." She looked up at him pleadingly.

Neji knew there was no changing Tenten's mind when it was made up, so he sat by her. He knew he could help the others, but he also knew he'd never forgive himself if he left Tenten with her shoulder like that.

The pale-eyed boy ripped off the bottom of his shirt. He wrapped the fabric around Tenten's shoulder, and tied it in the back.

"That should last for now." He mumbled.

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, yeah, I know! It's another sucky ending! It was the best I could do, because I wanted to fit in that he went to go check up on Tenten. I'm sorry if you hated it!**

**OH YEAH! I got a review last time that kinda pissed me off. It said, "Dramatic, much?" I forget who it was, and they probably stopped reading. So I just have to say, if anybody has something like that to say, THINK FIRST! What genre is this story placed under? ROMANCE/**_**DRAMA**_**!!! Of course it's dramatic! And yes, stuff like that tends to hurt my feelings. So please don't put reviews like that up!!**

**But anyways, REVIEW!! (In a good way, or with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please!) Thanks[[Sorry for ranting…**

**UchihaKyoko & pinkprincess0210**


End file.
